Vidas Opuestas
by Michuu Blablasphemy
Summary: Un día Edward volvió a casa enfermo y se encontró con Bella, la chica que limpiaba su casa, utilizando el apartamento como si fuera su estudio. Cuando la furia se apoderaba de él, Edward no era precisamente un príncipe azul. ADAPTACION
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación de "Vidas opuestas" de Catherine George. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 1**

EL VIENTO procedente del Támesis arreció mientras pagaba el taxi. Sintiendo que le dolía cada hueso del cuerpo, entró en el edificio, se apoyó contra la pared del ascensor mientras subía y maldijo en silencio al virus que finalmente había ganado la batalla. Cuando entró en su casa dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Se quitó el abrigo, dejó el maletín sobre el correo que había en el taquillón de la entrada y, desesperado por tomar un café con unas gotas de whisky, abrió la puerta de la cocina... y se quedó petrificado en el sitio.

La cocina estaba perfectamente limpia, como era de esperar. Pero estaba ocupada. Una joven a la que no había visto en su vida se hallaba sentada a la mesa, totalmente concentrada en lo que estaba escribiendo en un ordenador portátil.

Un inesperado ataque de tos delató su presencia y la joven volvió la mirada hacia la puerta, sobresaltada.

—¿Señor Cullen? —dijo, con una voz sorprendentemente grave para alguien que apenas superaba el metro sesenta—. Discúlpeme. Le aseguro que esta es la primera vez que lo hago.

Edward Cullen permaneció dónde estaba, sin comprender.

—¿La primera vez que hace qué? ¿Quién diablos es usted?

—Soy su asistenta.

Edward parpadeó.

—¿Mi asistenta?

La joven asintió, ruborizada.

—Gracias por el cheque que ha dejado hoy para mí... a no ser que quiera que se lo devuelva.

—¿Por qué iba a querer que me lo devolviera? —dijo Edward, irritado, mientras pensaba que aquella era la tal B. Swan que se ocupaba de mantener limpio su apartamento. Lo cierto era que había imaginado que se trataba de una mujer madura con un mandil, no de una jovencita en camiseta y vaqueros con el pelo castaño ondulado sujeto informalmente en lo alto de la cabeza.

—No tiene aspecto de encontrarse bien, señor Cullen —dijo ella tras mirarlo atentamente.

—Me encuentro fatal —espetó él—. Pero centrémonos en el asunto. Explíqueme lo del ordenador.

—Estoy utilizando mis baterías, no su electricidad —dijo ella, a la defensiva.

—Me quita un gran peso de encima —replicó él en tono sarcástico—. Explíqueme qué estaba haciendo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Preferiría no hacerlo.

—Explíquemelo de todos modos.

—No estaba haciendo nada ilegal, señor Cullen —dijo ella, altiva—. Estoy haciendo un curso por correspondencia.

—¿Y dónde suele trabajar normalmente en ese curso?

—En mi habitación. Pero estamos en plenas vacaciones del primer trimestre y en el lugar en el que vivo no hay precisamente mucha tranquilidad. Así que hoy he trabajado un poco aquí. Cuando he terminado de limpiar, por supuesto —aseguró.

—Siento haber llegado antes de tiempo para estropearle la diversión... —empezó Edward, pero un nuevo ataque de tos lo hizo interrumpirse.

La joven se acercó a él, lo tomó de un brazo y lo condujo hasta la mesa.

—Siéntese un momento, señor Cullen —dijo, compasiva—. ¿Tiene que tomar alguna medicación?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No. Solo necesito café. Prepáreme uno y le doblo el sueldo.

Ella le dedicó una mirada fulminante y se volvió para poner la cafetera. Él permaneció en silencio, con la barbilla apoyada en las manos, distraído de su malestar por la visión de B. Swan tirando hacia abajo de su camiseta para cubrir el escaso centímetro de carne desnuda que esta revelaba.

—Cuando he entrado he creído que estaba alucinando, señorita Swan —continuó él mientras el aroma a café invadía el aire—. Pero un ordenador portátil no parece un accesorio muy adecuado para alguien que pretenda entrar en una casa a robar. Gracias —añadió cuando ella le entregó una taza con el café servido—. Creo que acaba de salvarme la vida.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad no, señor Cullen. Debería estar en la cama.

—Pienso meterme en ella enseguida —Lucas alzó una ceja—. ¿No va a tomar café?

La sonrisa de la joven sacó a relucir un hoyuelo en una de las comisuras de sus labios. Edward pensó que era un hoyuelo muy atractivo... al igual que las curvas que ocultaban la camiseta y los pantalones. Era evidente que la fiebre le estaba afectando al cerebro, pensó, molesto consigo mismo.

—Me ha parecido mejor esperar a ser invitada —dijo ella.

Edward asintió e hizo una mueca de dolor. El más mínimo movimiento hacía que su cabeza pareciera a punto de estallar.

—Acompáñeme, por favor, señorita Swan —dijo, formalmente—. ¿O es señora?

—Señorita.

—¿Y la «B» es inicial de...?

—Bella —contestó ella, y enseguida añadió—: ¿Le importa que le toque la frente?

—En absoluto —Edward dejó que lo hiciera—. ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico?

—Tiene bastante fiebre. Con un poco de suerte, se tratará de la gripe.

—¿Con un poco de suerte?

—Me refiero a que podría tratarse de algo peor —Bella dudó un momento y luego se inclinó para sacar de su bolso una caja de paracetamol—. Tome dos pastillas ahora y otras dos por la noche y beba todo lo que pueda.

Edward la miró, sorprendido.

—Eres muy amable, Bella, ¿o prefieres que te llame «señorita Swan»?

—Usted paga mi salario, señor Cullen, así que, lo que usted decida —Bella miró su reloj y guardó el ordenador portátil en su funda—. Le agradezco el café, pero no voy a tomarlo. Ya debería haber salido. Voy a llevar a los gemelos al cine.

—¿A los gemelos?

—Los niños que están de vacaciones. Su padre es mi casero y voy a librarlo de ellos durante un par de horas —explicó Bella—. Le he hecho la compra antes de venir, de manera que tiene suficiente fruta y zumo de naranja. Adiós, señor Cullen el lunes, como de costumbre —lo miró con expresión preocupada—. ¿Hay alguien que pueda ocuparse de usted?

—No pediría ni a mi mejor enemigo que se arriesgara a atrapar este maldito virus. Cosa que ya podría haberte pasado a ti —añadió.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Ya he pasado la gripe este invierno.

—¿Y qué hiciste para superarla?

—Ir a casa de mis padres a que me mimaran.

—Mi madre es asmática, así que yo no podría hacer lo mismo —Edward se encogió de hombros—. Además, prefiero regodearme a solas en mi sufrimiento.

Bella se puso la chaqueta y se colgó el portátil al hombro.

—Si es gripe no tiene sentido llamar al médico, por supuesto, a menos que desarrolle una bronquitis o algo parecido. Pero debe tomar el paracetamol y beber mucho. Es una suerte que sea viernes porque así podrá recuperarse durante el fin de semana.

—Si vivo tanto —dijo él con aire taciturno mientras la acompañaba hasta la puerta.

—Señor Cullen...

—¿Sí?

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué siente? ¿Que esté a punto de morir o que la haya atrapado con las manos en la masa?

Bella alzó la barbilla.

—Ambas cosas. Pero espero que considere una satisfacción el hecho de que le haya preparado el café gratis —añadió antes de entrar el ascensor.

Bella no dejó de pensar en Edward Cullen mientras iba a su casa. Hasta hacía un rato, el hombre para el que trabajaba solo había sido uno de sus cuatro patrones. Le dejaba todas las semanas un cheque con su sueldo y era dueño de un maravilloso apartamento. Pero ahora que podía añadir un rostro y un cuerpo a su nombre la situación era diferente. Le había dado un susto de muerte cuando la había atrapado trabajando con el ordenador en su apartamento, por supuesto. Pero la primera visión que había tenido de Edward Cullen había quedado indeleblemente grabada en su cerebro, en parte porque su aspecto le había parecido tan terrible que había temido que fuera a morirse allí mismo.

A pesar de todo, no había podido evitar fijarse en su metro ochenta y cinco de estatura, en su pelo cobrizo y en sus ojos verdes. Y su elegante traje no bastaba para disimular la musculatura que ella había esperado encontrar debajo, pues parte de su trabajo consistía en quitar el polvo a la máquina de remo y a la rueda para andar y correr que había en la galería del apartamento.

Suspiró, envidiosa. Todo aquel espacio para un solo hombre... Si ella viviera allí, utilizaría la galería acristalada para trabajar y saldría algunos ratos a descansar a la terraza a la que daba y desde la que se divisaba el Támesis. Aquel apartamento suponía un contraste total con su solitaria habitación en la segunda planta de una casa cuyo dueño era uno de los amigos de su hermano.

Pero era una habitación bonita, y tenía suerte de contar con ella, se recordó mientras llegaba a su calle. La mayoría de las casas de aquella zona, inicialmente construidas a finales del siglo XVIII, habían sido completamente restauradas, incluyendo la de Emmett McCarty, su casero, un arquitecto que trabajaba en Londres y tenía su casa en los Cotswolds. Inicialmente había comprado la casa en Spitafields para tener un lugar en que quedarse en Londres, pero en la actualidad vivía permanentemente allí con la única compañía de dos inquilinos, mientras sus hijos permanecían en los Cotswolds con su esposa, de la que estaba separado.

Bella estaba a punto de sacar la llave cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y aparecieron dos excitados niños de seis años totalmente listos para salir.

—Llevan horas preparados —dijo su padre con una sonrisa de disculpa—. Les he advertido que tal vez querrías tomar un té antes de salir, pero no me han hecho ni caso.

—Saldremos en cuanto deje mis cosas —aseguró Bella a los niños, y fue recompensada de inmediato por la radiante sonrisa de dos rostros tan distintos que nadie habría podido creer que Thomas y Lucy fueran hermano y hermana, y menos aún gemelos.

—Tendré la cena preparada cuando volváis —dijo Emmett mientras los acompañaba hasta el taxi—. Portaos bien y tal vez podamos convencer a Bella para que cene con nosotros.

Para cuando Bella volvió con los gemelos a Spitalfields, Emmett McCarty tenía preparada la cena prometida y ella se quedó a compartirla con él y con los niños.

—Muchas gracias, Bella —dijo Emmett más tarde, agradecido, cuando ella se encaminaba hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación—. Has sido mi salvación.

Bella rió.

—Es la segunda vez que me dicen eso hoy.

Emmett le pidió que le contara lo sucedido y rió cuando Bella le dijo que su jefe la había atrapado trabajando con el ordenador en la mesa de su cocina.

—Siento que hayas tenido que buscar fuera un poco de tranquilidad para poder trabajar. Debería haberte puesto en una habitación más alejada de la de los gemelos. A modo de compensación, me gustaría invitarte a beber algo aquí abajo conmigo a última hora de la tarde.

Bella sonrió.

—Gracias. Será un placer.

En la tranquilidad de su habitación, Bella se dejó caer en una silla, repentinamente agotada. Salir con los niños había sido divertido, pero después de trabajar toda la mañana y dedicar un par de horas al ordenador, el inesperado encuentro con Edward Cullen la había dejado sin energía. Habría tenido todo el derecho del mundo a despedirla de inmediato, algo que habría supuesto un desastre para sus finanzas. Era una suerte que se hubiera sentido tan mal, pues de lo contrario podría haber reaccionado de otra forma.

A partir de aquel día, sus actividades en el apartamento de Edward se limitarían a la limpieza para la que estaba contratada. Se preguntó cómo se encontraría y frunció el ceño. Parecía tan enfermo que se había sentido reacia a dejarlo solo... lo cual era una tontería, porque si no se hubiera quedado allí dos horas más de lo habitual no habría llegado a conocerlo y no habría llegado a enterarse de que tenía la gripe.

Tomó una reconfortante ducha para recuperarse, agradecida por la invitación de Emmett para tomar algo más tarde. Por mucho que se despreciara por ello, aún no se había acostumbrado a pasar sola las tardes de los viernes. Y se alegró aún más al bajar al cuarto de estar y encontrar allí a Jasper Withlock, el otro inquilino de Emmett. Jasper le dio un abrazo y la condujo hasta el sofá en que estaba sentada Alice Branson, su novia.

—Hola, Bella —Alice palmeó el sofá a su lado—. Ven a sentarte. ¿No estás agotada? Emmett me ha dicho que has sacado de paseo a los niños.

—Y lo he pasado muy bien —Bella se volvió hacia Jasper—. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya te has recuperado de tu catarro?

Jasper asintió, sonriente.

—Alice me ha curado a base de besos.

Emmett movió la cabeza mientras alcanzaba a Bella un vaso de vino.

—El muy bandido tiene su enfermera privada.

—Pero mis habilidades médicas no son precisamente baratas —dijo Alice—. Mañana por la noche va a invitarme a una cena muy cara.

Bella rió.

—Por lo menos tiene que llevarte al Claridges.

Jasper le guiñó un ojo.

—Vuelve a enseñarme tu hoyuelo y te traeré una bolsa con la sobras.

—¡Muchas gracias!

—Os advierto que en el lugar en que trabajo hay montones de virus pululando —dijo Jasper mientras se sentaba en el sofá entre su novia y Bella—. Así que moveos.

—¿No podrías sentarte en una silla? —protestó Bella afectuosamente.

—Sí, pero no sería tan divertido, querida.

Bella sintió una punzada de preocupación al oír el comentario de Jasper sobre los virus. Pero Edward Cullen era lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidar de sí mismo; si se ponía realmente malo, siempre podía solicitar los servicios de un médico. Aquel pensamiento le permitió relajarse en la estimulante compañía de sus amigos.

Jasper tenía alquilado el piso que había debajo del suyo en la casa de Emmett y, junto con Alice, había sido un buen amigo cuando Bella había aceptado alquilar una de las habitaciones de Emmett. Este le había pedido un alquiler casi ridículo, pero era amigo de su hermano Jacob y, a pesar de las protestas de Bella, se negó a subirlo.

Tras encontrar un lugar en qué vivir, la siguiente prioridad fue buscar un trabajo. Cuando entró a vivir en casa de Emmett este ya llevaba un tiempo tratando de encontrar una sustituta adecuada para su asistenta, que quería retirarse. Debido a que la elegante casa en que vivía era muy antigua y frágil, necesitaba alguien que hiciera su trabajo con la delicadeza necesaria. Cuando Bella se propuso como sustituta, Emmett no se lo podía creer, pero aceptó con entusiasmo al ver que hablaba en serio. En cuanto se enteró de ello, Jasper rogó a Bella que también se ocupara de sus habitaciones. Cuando se hizo evidente que Bella disfrutaba limpiando, Emmett le pidió permiso para recomendarla a una amiga casada que acababa de comprarse un piso en Bermondsey. Muy pronto, Emily Young la recomendó a un amigo que vivía frente a ella. De manera que lo que había empezando simplemente como un modo pasajero de ganarse la vida se acabó convirtiendo para Bella en toda una profesión.

Sus padres desaprobaban aquella actividad y sus amigos pensaban que estaba loca. Pero Bella estaba elaborando un plan en secreto. Su nuevo trabajo le dejaba la mente y la imaginación libres mientras estaba ocupada con sus manos, de manera que así podía pensar muchas horas en la novela que quería escribir. Pillada por sorpresa, había tenido que contar una mentira a Edward Cullen porque ni siquiera su familia ni sus mejores amigos sabían qué se traía entre manos en su tiempo libre.

Ya tenía prácticamente desarrollada la trama de la novela y las características de algunos de sus personajes, pero estaba teniendo dificultades con el carismático personaje masculino principal. Emmett era muy atractivo, y Jasper tenía un encanto especial, pero, a pesar de haberse fijado atentamente en ellos como posibles modelos, su héroe se había negado obstinadamente a salir a la luz. Pero cuando Edward Cullen la había pillado in fraganti aquella tarde, el carácter principal de su novela se había materializado repentinamente ante sus sorprendidos ojos.

Tras un par de horas, y a pesar de lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo, Bella hizo caso omiso de los ruegos de sus amigos para que se quedara un rato más y subió a su habitación. Se sentó frente al ordenador y se puso a trabajar en su novela. Para cuando se fue a la cama se sentía cansada pero muy satisfecha de sí misma. Añadir los atributos físicos de Edward Cullen al personaje central de su novela era justo lo que necesitaba para redondear la trama.

A la mañana siguiente, los gemelos fueron a llamar a su puerta cuando acababa de vestirse.

—Hola, pequeños —saludó afectuosamente.

—Papá dice que no debemos molestarte si estás ocupada —dijo Thomas, sin aliento, y a continuación sonrió para engatusarla—. Pero queremos que bajes a tomar el café. Luego, tenemos que irnos.

—Te echaremos de menos —dijo Lucy.

—Pero hoy vais a ver a vuestra mamá, corazón, así que no me necesitaréis. Estoy segura de que ella os ha echado mucho de menos —dijo Bella, mostrándose deliberadamente animada—. Dadle recuerdos de mi parte.

Los grandes ojos azules de Lucy se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Bella, ¿puedes pedirle a mamá que vuelva a ser amiga de papá?

—¡No puedes decirle a Bella que haga eso! —dijo su hermano con brusquedad.

Bella bajó con los niños deseando poder hacer algo por ayudar, pero sabía que los problemas de los McCarty no eran asunto suyo. Era cierto que los conocía hacía tiempo, pero no sabía qué pecado había cometido Emmett que Rosalie se sentía incapaz de perdonar. Y tampoco quería saberlo. Ya tenía bastante con seguir adelante con su vida.

Disfrutó de una animada media hora con los gemelos, pero en cuanto estos se pusieron a ver la televisión, Emmett le hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara a la cocina.

—¿Por qué estaba llorando Lucy?

Bella lo miró a los ojos.

—Quería que le pidiera a Rosalie que volviera a ser amiga tuya.

Emmett la miró con expresión perpleja.

—¿Y vas a hacerlo?

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

Emmett permaneció unos momentos en silencio y luego le dedicó una sonrisa idéntica a la de su hijo.

—Si pensara que fuera a servir de algo, sí. Pero sé que no serviría de nada —Emmett se estremeció ligeramente—. Olvídalo, cariño. No te impliques.

Bella lo miró con suspicacia.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Emmett? No irás a caer con algo tú también, ¿no?

—¿Yo también?

—Como Jasper —contestó Bella precipitadamente. Emmett negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Ya has tenido suficientes disgustos en tu vida últimamente como para que encima empieces a preocuparte por mí, Bella. Disfruta del fin de semana.

Pero, antes de salir, Bella cedió a las llamadas de su conciencia y telefoneó a Edward Cullen, cuyo ronco tono de voz reveló claramente que estaba peor que el día anterior.

—Buenos días —dijo Bella rápidamente—. Soy Bella Swan.

—¿Quién?

—Su asistenta, señor Cullen. Solo quería saber qué tal se encontraba hoy.

—Oh, claro —se produjo una pausa—. Lo cierto es que me siento fatal.

—¿Ha comido algo?

Un ataque de tos asaltó el oído de Bella antes de que Edward volviera a hablar.

—No. No tengo hambre.

—¿Sigue teniendo fiebre?

—Probablemente. Oh, diablos...

Bella se irritó un momento cuando él cortó la comunicación, pero enseguida se dijo que era absurdo sentirse ofendida. Y era más absurdo aún preocuparse por un completo desconocido, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera la recordaba.

Pensando en Angela, que siempre iba de punta en blanco, Bella se tomó su tiempo para prepararse y luego bajó para despedirse de los gemelos antes de salir para Knightsbridge a reunirse con su amiga.

—Hoy tienes un aspecto estupendo —dijo Angela cuando Bella se reunió con ella en la cafetería Harvey Nichols.

—Me ha gustado lo de «hoy» —dijo Bella en broma mientras se quitaba el abrigo de lana comprado en la época en la que aún ganaba un buen sueldo—. Hago lo posible todos los días.

—Ese abrigo fue toda una ganga, y va a juego con tus ojos —comentó Angela, que miró con aprobación el ceñido vestido negro que llevaba su amiga—. ¡No me digas que llevas esa clase de cosas para restregar suelos!

—No restriego suelos. Mis clientes me surten de los artilugios necesarios para mi trabajo, como cubos y fregonas.

—La tirana que limpia nuestra casa exige cosas extraordinarias. Ahora quiere una brocha nueva de siete centímetros y medio para quitar el polvo de los zócalos, ¿puedes creerlo?

El café del sábado por la mañana era un ritual que conservaban las amigas desde la época en que compartían piso, y no habían dejado la costumbre a pesar del matrimonio de Angela.

—¿Y qué hay de nuevo? —preguntó Angela cuando el camarero las atendió.

—Por fin he conocido al hombre para el que limpio —dijo Bella, alzando ligeramente la voz.

—¿El hombre misterioso del apartamento maravilloso? ¿Cómo es? ¿Alto, guapo y fuerte?

—Sí —contestó Bella, y rió al ver que su amiga se quedaba boquiabierta.

—¿En serio? La verdad es que siempre me ha parecido un poco sospechoso que te aceptara sin una entrevista previa.

—Sabes muy bien que me aceptó gracias a las referencias que le dio Emily Young.

—No pensarás seguir haciendo esa clase de trabajo para siempre, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no. Pero de momento lo estoy disfrutando. Trabajo a mi propio ritmo en entornos muy agradables. Sobre todo el ático de Edward Cullen —Bella miró a su amiga a los ojos—. En estos momentos, el trabajo es una buena terapia para mí.

—Y al menos te pagan por hacerlo, no como... —Angela se interrumpió y alzó una mano—. De acuerdo. Me callo. Ahora que por fin lo has conocido, háblame de tu sexy banquero.

Bella describió su encuentro detalladamente, haciendo reír a su amiga.

—La verdad es que reaccionó muy bien, Angela. Y lo cierto es que no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

—¿Por lo bueno que está?

—No. Porque el pobre está enfermo y no tiene nadie que lo cuide.

Angela pidió más café al camarero y luego se volvió hacia Bella con expresión combativa.

—Si es tan atractivo como dices, gana mucho dinero y vive en un lujoso apartamento que da al Támesis, debe de haber hordas de mujeres dispuestas a secarle el sudor de la frente.

—Supongo que sí, pero parece que prefiere regodearse a solas en su miseria. Y me temo que va a tener que hacerlo durante todo el fin de semana, porque yo no vuelvo a su casa hasta el lunes.

—Bien. Más vale que las cosas sigan así —Angela alargó una mano para tocar la de Bella—. Estás empezando a encauzar tu vida de nuevo, así que haz el favor de dejar de preocuparte por un hombre al que apenas conoces.

Para cambiar de tema, Bella sugirió que fueran a ver algunos escaparates en lugar de pasar otra tarde en el cine. Como de costumbre, el tiempo voló en compañía de Angela, sin dejar huecos para la introspección. Pero más tarde, durante el trayecto en metro y el paseo hasta la casa de Emmett y a pesar de lo que se esforzó por evitarlo, no pudo dejar de preocuparse por Edward Cullen.

La sensación persistió durante el resto de la tarde. Bella trabajó un rato en su ordenador, cosa que no la ayudó precisamente a dejar de pensar en Edward, ya que había basado su personaje principal en él. En determinado momento incluso descolgó el teléfono para llamarlo, pero volvió a colgarlo y se puso a trabajar de nuevo. Y logró concentrarse tanto que ya era bastante más de medianoche cuando finalmente cerró el ordenador y se metió en la cama.

Despertó sobresaltada a la mañana siguiente, con la esperanza de que Edward Cullen no hubiera desarrollado una neumonía durante la noche solo porque ella no se hubiera tomado la molestia de comprobar cómo estaba. Y cuando lo llamó y él contestó se sintió totalmente justificada, pues sonaba incluso peor que el día anterior. Antes de que pudiera preguntar cómo estaba, él murmuró algo incoherente y colgó.

Un par de horas más tarde, sintiéndose como Caperucita Roja a punto de visitar al lobo, Bella entraba en el portal de Edward Cullen con una bolsa de compra en la mano. Maldiciendo su molesta conciencia por haberla llevado hasta allí, llamó al timbre y luego abrió con su llave.

—Soy Bella Swan, señor Cullen —dijo en alto—. Su asistenta. ¿Puedo pasar?

Al cabo de unos segundos Edward Cullen apareció en el umbral de su dormitorio. El día que Bella lo había conocido tenía mala cara, pero en aquellos momentos su aspecto era espantoso. Su intensa palidez se veía acentuada por la incipiente y oscura barba, tenía el pelo revuelto y sus ojos, inyectados en sangre, estaban enmarcados por unas ojeras que más parecían moretones.

—¿Qué diablos hace aquí? —dijo con voz temblorosa a la vez que se ceñía la bata.

Bella se ruborizó.

—Sonaba tan enfermo por teléfono que me he preocupado. He pensado que tal vez necesitaría...

—Váyase de aquí, por Dios santo. No necesito nada... —de pronto, Edward se llevó una mano a la boca, entró a toda prisa en la habitación y cerró de un portazo.

Bella se quedó mirando la puerta, indignada. Tras dejar el periódico y una caja de leche fresca en el taquillón de la entrada se volvió para salir con el resto de su compra, pero la ronca voz de su jefe la hizo detenerse.

—Señorita Swan... Bella. He sido muy grosero. Ruego que aceptes mis disculpas.

Bella se volvió a mirarlo.

—Disculpas aceptadas —dijo con frialdad—. Adiós.

—Espera un momento. Por favor —Edward se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta, temblando—. Aunque en realidad deberías salir corriendo de aquí cuanto antes para huir de este maldito virus. Siento haber reaccionado así —su boca se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado—. He entrado a toda prisa en mi habitación porque tenía que devolver de nuevo.

Bella empezó a relajarse y cerró la puerta.

—En ese caso, vuelva a la cama, por favor.

—En estos momentos no resulta una perspectiva muy agradable.

—¿Ha sudado mucho durante la noche?

—¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa?

Bella dudó un momento y luego se lanzó.

—¿Por qué no toma una ducha caliente mientras le cambio la cama?

Edward pareció consternado.

—¡No podría permitir que hicieras eso!

—¿Por qué no? Tendría que hacerlo mañana de todos modos. Es una de las cosas para las que me paga —Bella sonrió para darle ánimos—. Se sentirá mucho mejor después... pero no se moje el pelo.

Edward la miró un momento con expresión indecisa. Luego, se encogió de hombros, entró de nuevo en el dormitorio, sacó una camiseta y unos calzones cortos de la cómoda y se encerró en el baño. Tras abrir las ventanas para ventilar, Bella quitó las sábanas de la cama, las sustituyó por unas limpias, fue a la otra habitación a por más almohadas y luego recogió rápidamente el dormitorio antes de volver a cerrar las ventanas. Cuando Edward salió del baño, su rostro aún seguía demacrado y ojeroso, pero se había afeitado y peinado y tenía mejor aspecto.

Cuando Bella apartó la colcha y le señaló la cama, él se quitó la bata obedientemente y se metió bajo las sábanas con un profundo suspiro de alivio.

—Muchas gracias —dijo, formalmente.

Ella sonrió.

—Voy a echar esto a lavar y luego le prepararé algo de comer.

—¡Comida no...! Por favor.

—Solo unas tostadas —dijo Bella en el tono que solía utilizar para camelar a los gemelos—. ¿Cuántas pastillas de paracetamol ha tomado hoy?

—Ninguna. Dado mi actual problema, me ha parecido inútil.

—Si come algo logrará retenerlas en el estómago.

—Lo dudo —dijo Edward, débilmente.

En la cocina, Bella preparó te y una tostada del pan de molde que había comprado. Le puso un poco de mantequilla, la partió en cuatro trozos y luego llevó todo en una bandeja al dormitorio.

—Si se lleva bien con la tostada puedo prepararle unos huevos revueltos —ofreció.

—Eso puede ser demasiado —dijo Lucas con un estremecimiento. Tomó uno de los trozos de la tostada, le dio un bocado y lo masticó lentamente. El siguiente lo engulló con más rapidez.

—Tranquilo —advirtió Bella—. Es mejor que coma despacio.

—¡Es lo primero que como en días! —dijo Edward, pero comió el resto más despacio—. Nunca me había sabido tan bien una tostada. ¿Qué hay en la taza?

—Te flojo. Es mejor para la digestión que el café —dijo Bella con firmeza a la vez que tomaba dos pastillas de paracetamol de la mesilla de noche—. Tómese esto y más adelante le prepararé un café.

Edward tragó las pastillas obedientemente y luego dio un sorbo a su té.

—Lo que estás haciendo es increíble, Bella, pero ¿por qué estás aquí? Supongo que tienes mejores cosas que hacer con tu tiempo libre un domingo.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—He pasado la gripe recientemente y se cómo se siente. Pero a mí me cuidó mi madre, y no he podido evitar preocuparme por usted sabiendo que estaba solo.

Edward movió la cabeza, maravillado.

—Es bastante asombroso que te preocupes por un completo desconocido. Pero ahora que estás aquí, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.

—Desde luego. ¿Qué es?

—¿Qué impulsó a alguien como tú a dedicarse a limpiar casas?

Bella alzó una ceja.

—¿A alguien como yo?

—Estoy seguro de que no siempre has sido una asistenta, así que ¿por qué lo haces?

—Porque me gusta.

—Es un buen motivo, desde luego —Edward dejó la taza en la mesilla y se deslizó más abajo bajo las sábanas—. Pero ¿a qué te dedicabas antes de eso?

—Trabajaba en una oficina —Bella se levantó del borde de la cama y tomó la bandeja—. Voy a llevar esto a la cocina. Trate de dormir algo. Yo me quedaré un rato para ver cómo se encuentra y luego me iré.

—¿Hoy no hay ordenador?

—Desde luego que no. Lo del viernes fue una excepción, señor Cullen. Trate de dormir.

—Gracias. Lo haré —murmuró Edward—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti a cambio?

—Ponerse mejor, por favor.

De vuelta en la cocina, Bella vació la sopa preparada que había comprado en un recipiente que metió en el microondas. Tras dejar el pan en un lugar bien visible, se preparó un té y se sentó con un bostezo en uno de los taburetes de la cocina. Mientras esperaba, se prometió no volver a escribir ninguna noche más allá de las doce.

Al cabo de un rato escribió algunas instrucciones en un papel sobre la comida que había dejado lista y, tras un momento de duda, añadió su teléfono, que no aparecía en la guía. Cuando entró en el dormitorio para dejar la nota vio que Lucas estaba profundamente dormido. Tenía mucho mejor aspecto que hacía un rato.

Cuando regresó a Spitalfields, vio que la planta en que vivía Emmett estaba totalmente iluminada. Sin ánimos para preguntar cómo había ido el viaje a Chastlecombe, entró y subió directamente a su dormitorio. Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando oyó que sonaba el teléfono. Corrió a responder, temiendo que Edward se encontrara peor, pero se detuvo en seco cuando saltó el contestador y oyó una voz demasiado conocida dejando un mensaje.

—Contesta, Bella. Sé que estás ahí. Tenemos que hablar. Descuelga el teléfono —hubo una pausa y luego se oyó una suave risita—. No seas infantil. Llámame.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación de "Vidas opuestas" de Catherine George. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 2**

Bella lanzó una mirada iracunda al contestador. Aún hacía que se le encogiera el estómago el mero hecho de escuchar la voz de Mike Newton. Sin embargo, en otra época se sintió muy atraída por el tono sexy que cultivaba. Según Mike, también fue su voz grave y sensual lo que lo atrajo desde un principio. Pero eso fue al principio, cuando se dedicó a mover cielo y tierra para conseguir que fuera a vivir con él. Bella apretó los puños. En retrospectiva, le costaba creer que hubiera podido llegar a ser tan tonta.

Estaba trabajando en una firma inmobiliaria cuando Mike entró en la empresa. Casi desde el día que se conocieron la persiguió sin descanso. Ella no quería saber nada de relaciones con compañeros de trabajo, y al principio lo mantuvo a raya, pero su insistencia acabó resultando halagadora y, al cabo de unos meses, Mike se llevó el gato al agua. Pero cuando empezaron a compartir la casa, la contribución de Mike a su mantenimiento y limpieza fue mínima. Por las tardes, mientras Bella cocinaba y se ocupaba de limpiar y lavar la ropa, él pasaba el rato en el sofá, recargando sus baterías frente al televisor. Ella solo descansaba los viernes, cuando él la llevaba a cenar.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?, pensó, asqueada. Viviendo juntos comprobó lo poco que tenían en común, y cuando Mike empezó a pasar las tardes con sus amigotes después del trabajo, Bella empezó a disfrutar de las tardes sin tener que preparar la comida y con la televisión apagada. Se acostaba pronto con un libro y cuando Mike regresaba estaba dormida... o simulaba estarlo.

Cuando se hizo evidente que una buena noche de sueño era infinitamente preferible a hacer el amor con Mike, algo que Bella siempre había encontrado decepcionante, supo que había llegado el momento de cambiar. Decidida a decírselo sin más dilaciones esperó levantada a que llegara de uno de sus encuentros con sus amigos. Entonces descubrió por qué Mike era siempre tan meticuloso respecto a ducharse antes de meterse en la cama con ella; olía a un perfume extraño y a otros aromas que Bella identificó con profundo desagrado.

El teléfono sonó en aquel momento, haciéndola volver al presente con un sobresalto. Se puso tensa y miró el aparato con gesto beligerante, pero en aquella ocasión era Edward Cullen el que llamaba.

Bella descolgó el aparato.

—Estoy aquí —dijo, sin aliento—. ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—No muy bien, pero gracias a usted, señorita Swan, ahora existe alguna posibilidad de que sobreviva. Llamo para darle las gracias.

—Ha sido un placer ayudarlo —aseguró Bella, con las cejas levantadas ante aquel cambio de actitud.

—He calentado la sopa siguiendo las instrucciones —continuó Edward—. También me he preparado un té, aunque no sabía que tuviera té.

—Yo lo compré.

—Se lo debo, señorita Swan .

—Puede pagarme mañana, señor Cullen. ¿Necesita algo más?

—Solo que me traiga el periódico de la mañana. ¿Cómo viene hasta aquí?

—Caminando.

—¿Dónde vive?

—Spitalfields. ¿Quiere que le prepare la comida?

—No hace falta que se moleste. El simple sonido de una voz humana me bastará. Regodearme a solas con mi virus perdió rápidamente su encanto.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Los Young están de viaje, pero sin duda debe de tener otros amigos a los que llamar, ¿no?

—Los dos amigos a los que podría recurrir han sucumbido al virus poco antes que yo... —Edward se interrumpió para toser y Bella esperó a que terminara para preguntar si necesitaba algo más.

—Puedo llevárselo mañana, señor Cullen.

—Llámame Edward.

—No me parece adecuado —dijo Bella con firmeza.

—¿Por qué motivo?

—Por razones obvias.

—Si te refieres a que trabajas para mí, me parece una tontería —dijo Edward con desdén—. Se supone que en estos días vivimos en una sociedad sin clases.

—No tiene nada que ver con las clases.

—Dijiste que podía elegir cómo llamarte.

—Me refería a mi nombre... —Bella se interrumpió y se preguntó por qué estaba armando un revuelo por aquello—. Oh, de acuerdo, lo que quieras.

—Bravo. Ahora puedo irme feliz a la cama.

—Deberías estar en la cama ahora mismo.

—Hablaba en sentido figurado. Aparte de haber ido tambaleándome hasta la cocina para prepararme la cena, no he salido de la cama en todo el día —Edward volvió a toser—. Supongo que sientes cierta compasión por mí.

—Por supuesto. Recuerda que yo también he sufrido hace poco el ataque de ese virus. Buenas noches. Espero que duermas bien. Nos vemos por la mañana.

Acababa de colgar el teléfono cuando este volvió a sonar.

—Por fin, querida —dijo René Swan—. Llevo diez minutos tratando de hablar contigo.

—Hola, mamá. ¿Qué sucede?

—Mike ha llamado aquí hace media hora para pedir tus señas.

—¡No! ¿Y se las has dado?

—Por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera he hablado con él. Ha contestado tu padre y lo ha puesto verde; le ha dicho que te dejara en paz de una vez.

—Bien por papá —dijo Bella—. Mike también ha llamado aquí y ha dejado un mensaje. Ha conseguido mi nuevo número de teléfono de algún modo.

—¿Se lo has dado a alguien que él conoce?

—Solo a Angela. Pero ella no se lo daría.

—Seguro que no. ¿Cómo está?

—Bien. Ayer tuvimos nuestra habitual cita de los sábados, aunque lo cierto es que se pasó casi todo el tiempo sermoneándome —a continuación, Bella contó a su madre lo de la gripe de Edward Cullen.

Debido a que René no conseguía entender por qué su hija tenía que ocuparse de limpiar la casa de aquel hombre, y menos aún cuidar de él cuando estaba enfermo, expresó su total acuerdo con Angela.

—Por Dios santo, hija. Hace poco que tú misma pasaste la gripe. Entre otras cosas.

—Un ataque de furia, principalmente.

—No hay duda de que hiciste bien librándote de Mike Newton. ¡Espero que Emmett no haya puesto tu nombre en la puerta!

—Claro que no. Emmett suele avisarme si mi presencia es requerida cuando él está en casa, y Angela me llama cuando está llegando para que baje a abrirle la puerta.

—De todos modos debes tener cuidado.

—Lees demasiadas novelas de crímenes, mamá. Solo necesitaba un lugar en Londres donde recuperarme, y Emmett me lo ha ofrecido, por lo que le estoy agradecida.

—Emmet es un hombre encantador, pero...

—¡Oh, mamá! Emmett es amigo de Jacob, no mío. Y está casado con Rosalie y tiene dos hijos. ¿Por quién me tomas?

—De momento, por una chica muy vulnerable —dijo René Swan.

—Te aseguro que ya he aprendido la lección.

—¿Te refieres a que no quieres saber nada más de los hombres?

—No quiero saber nada de Mike, no de los hombres en general.

Después de aquella llamada, Bella se sintió aún más inquieta. Si Mike había conseguido su número de teléfono, también podía localizar sus señas... si es que no lo había hecho ya. Aunque si tenía el suficiente descaro como para presentarse allí en persona tendría que vérselas con Emmett, y también con Jasper.

Acababa de ponerse a trabajar en su novela cuando el teléfono sonó por tercera vez. Bella gimió, frustrada, pero al oír la voz de Angela descolgó el teléfono.

—Estoy aquí, Angela.

—¡Bella! Gracias a Dios. ¿A que no adivinas quién ha venido por aquí esta tarde?

Bella suspiró.

—¿A que sí lo adivino? Mike.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó Angela, asombrada.

—Antes ha llamado a mis padres, pero mi madre me ha contado que mi padre le ha dado un buen repaso.

—¡Magnífico! Eso debe de haber sido antes de que viniera aquí. Yo estaba en la ducha cuando se ha presentado y Erik lo ha tenido esperando en el vestíbulo hasta que me he dignado a aparecer.

—Bien hecho. ¿Qué quería?

—Tu teléfono y tus señas, por supuesto.

—No se las habrás...

—Por supuesto que no, a pesar de que no ha parado de afirmar que era asunto de vida o muerte. No le ha gustado nada que me negara a dárselas.

—¿Y qué ha pasado entonces?

—Que Erik le ha dicho que se fuera.

Bella rió. El marido de Angela era un tipo imperturbable, a menos que alguien fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para molestar a su mujer.

—Supongo que no habrá tenido que echarlo a la fuerza, ¿no? —preguntó Bella, esperanzada.

Angela rió.

—Casi. Dudo que Mike quiera repetir la visita. Esperemos que tampoco trate de visitarte a ti. ¿Conoce a Emmett?

—No, y espero que nunca llegue a conocerlo.

La posibilidad de que Mike se dedicara a localizarla mantuvo a Bella despierta un rato, pero finalmente durmió bastante bien, y despertó con un sentimiento de anticipación que acabó identificando, no sin preocupación, como el placer que le producía la idea de volver a ver a Edward Cullen. «Nada de eso», se reprendió con firmeza, y fue a ducharse.

Más tarde, cuando bajó al vestíbulo se encontró con Emmett, que estaba a punto de salir a trabajar. Parecía cansado y pálido, pero Bella notó con alivio que no estaba tan deprimido como otras veces que se había tenido que separar de los gemelos.

—¿Qué tal fue? —preguntó con cautela—. Ayer no quise darte la lata preguntando.

—Los niños se lanzaron sobre Rosalie nada más verla y, antes de que le diera tiempo a decir nada, exigieron que me quedara a tomar el té —Emmett sonrió—. Para mi sorpresa, aceptó y la ocasión fue bastante bien, sobre todo porque los gemelos dominaron por completo la situación —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que la próxima vez Rosalie me invite a cenar.

—Oh, Emmett, eso espero. Por cierto —añadió Bella—, mi ex dejó un mensaje en el contestador ayer.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo diablos consiguió el número?

—No tengo ni idea. Solo espero que no averigüe también las señas.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Yo me ocuparé de él si lo hace. Dame una foto suya.

—Las quemé todas.

—En ese caso, dame su descripción.

—Es más o menos de tu altura, pero más pesado, ojos y pelo oscuros, sonrisa de dentífrico, y está tan pagado de sí mismo que lo reconocerás enseguida.

Emmett sonrió.

—Veo que sigues enfadada con él.

—¡Estoy furiosa! —Bella miró su reloj—. Debo irme.

—Esta mañana tienes un aspecto especial —observó Emmett.

—Tengo cosas que hacer después de mi sesión de limpieza de esta mañana —mintió Bella—. Pero me ocuparé de tu casa esta tarde.

—Yo también debo irme. No te preocupes; si el señor Newton aparece por aquí lo echaré sin dudarlo.

Bella se encaminó hacia su trabajo con un sentimiento de anticipación que desestimó con firmeza como una completa tontería. Edward Cullen se encontraba mal y ella era tan solo la persona dispuesta a enfrentarse a sus gérmenes. Y para animarle la mañana se había puesto un jersey nuevo amarillo, unos vaqueros y se había dado un toque de maquillaje. Nada especial.

Para cuando salió del ascensor, ya lo tenía muy claro. Ella era la asistenta, Edward Cullen pagaba su salario, y en aquellos momentos se sentía tan mal que necesitaba que le echaran una mano. Así que sería eficiente en su trabajo, le prepararía algo de comer y se iría.

Llamó al timbre, abrió la puerta y dijo su nombre. En aquella ocasión, Edward apareció de inmediato, con mala cara, pero también con una sonrisa completamente distinta a la expresión de hostilidad del día anterior.

—Buenos días, Bella Swan. Has sido muy buena viniendo.

—Siempre vengo los lunes —dijo Bella mientras le alcanzaba el periódico.

—Gracias de todos modos. Pero levanta ese ánimo —dijo Edward, apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta—. No vas a tener que cambiar las sábanas ni obligarme a tomar pastillas; ya he hecho ambas cosas solito.

—Bien hecho —Bella se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó—. ¿Cómo se siente?

—No maravillosamente, pero mejor que ayer.

Cosa que quedó de manifiesto por el interés que estaba mostrando en el aspecto de Bella.

—En ese caso, a la cama —dijo ella en tono eficiente—. Lea el periódico mientras recojo.

—Olvídalo. Necesito conversación. Ven a hablar conmigo un rato... —Edward se interrumpió para toser y Bella señaló el dormitorio.

—Vuelva a la cama, por favor —entró antes que él para preparar las almohadas y abrir la cama—. Debería haber esperado a que yo me ocupara de esto —dijo con severidad—. Porque ahora no se siente tan bien, ¿verdad?

—No —admitió él, y se metió en la cama con un gemido de alivio.

—¿Ha comido algo hoy?

—He bebido algo de leche.

—Supongo que eso es mejor que nada —Bella sonrió con aprobación.

—Bonito hoyuelo —dijo Edward.

—¿Qué le gustaría comer? —preguntó ella, ignorándolo—. Estaría bien empezar por algo ligero como unos huevos.

—De momento me siento demasiado débil como para levantar el tenedor —Edward miró a Bella, irritado—. Ahora siéntate a mi lado y háblame, mujer.

Reacia, Bella, trató de mantenerse firme, pero acabó sentada en una silla que había junto a la cama.

—De acuerdo. ¿De qué hablamos?

—De ti. Háblame de lo que hacías antes de dedicarte a la ingeniería doméstica.

—Trabajaba en una agencia inmobiliaria... pero es un tema aburrido.

—Con esa voz tan sensual, podrías recitar el listín telefónico sin aburrirme en lo más mínimo —Edward alzó una mano al ver el ceño fruncido de Bella —. Lo siento. Adelante. Cuéntame por qué cambiaste de carrera.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Viví durante un tiempo con un hombre que trabajaba en la misma agencia. Cuando rompimos me trasladé y dejé el trabajo.

Edward la observaba con interés.

—Evidentemente, no fue una separación amistosa. ¿Cuándo sucedió todo eso?

—Hace poco. Y ahora, ¿le apetece desayunar?

Edward hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—La idea de comer no me resulta especialmente seductora. Es muy incómodo tener que levantarse a devolver cada dos por tres.

Bella asintió, compasiva.

—De todos modos, he leído que hay que comer algo. ¿Por qué no lo intenta?

—Con una condición: que me hagas compañía mientras como.

—Si insistes...

—En absoluto. ¡Te lo pido amablemente!

Bella rio y fue a la cocina. Cuando volvió al dormitorio con una bandeja cargada Edward la recibió con una mirada de evidente impaciencia. Ni siquiera había abierto el periódico.

—Siento haber tardado tanto. Estoy acostumbrada a limpiar su cocina, no a cocinar en ella.

—Cosa que no deberías estar haciendo en absoluto —dijo él, irritado.

—Por supuesto que sí —Bella colocó una toalla limpia sobre el regazo de Edward. Tras alcanzarle un tenedor y el plato con los huevos revueltos, se sentó de nuevo—. ¿Sal y pimienta? —preguntó—. He aderezado un poco los huevos, pero puede que quiera algo más.

—Están perfectos —dijo Edward, saboreándolos—. Y ahora, entretenme mientras como. ¿De dónde eres?

—De Chastelcombe, en Gloucestershire.

Edward sonrió.

—Del mismo condado que yo. Así que los dos somos unos paletos de campo.

Bella pensó que era difícil imaginar a alguien menos paleto que Edward Cullen. Incluso tumbado en la cama y con el rostro demacrado.

—Habla por ti mismo —dijo con descaro, y enseguida se mordió el labio.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa?

—No dejo de olvidarlo.

—¿De olvidarlo? —Edward entrecerró los ojos—. Ah, sí. Yo soy el amo y tú la esclava.

Bella le lanzó una mirad iracunda.

—¡Yo no lo expresaría exactamente así!

—Eso espero —dijo Edward, y miró su plato vacío con expresión de sorpresa—. Estaba muy bueno. Gracias.

Bella llevó las cosas a la cocina y volvió al cabo de un rato con dos tazas de café. Entregó una a Edward y se sentó de nuevo en la silla.

—Ahora tiene mejor aspecto.

—Y me siento mejor —Edward bebió su café con auténtico placer—. Y ahora cuéntame más cosas, Bella. ¿Qué curso estás haciendo?

Ella dudó un momento antes de contestar.

—Mentí respecto a eso.

—¿En serio? —Edward miró con expresión divertida el rubor que había cubierto las mejillas de Bella—. ¿Y a qué te dedicas exactamente con tu ordenador? ¿A desvelar altos secretos militares?

—A nada tan excitante. Trato de escribir una novela. Mientras limpio pienso en lo que voy a escribir y luego lo paso al ordenador. Pero si no hubiera sido tan estúpida como para mentirle cuando me pilló trabajando aquí —añadió con franqueza—, ahora mismo no se lo estaría contando. Nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera mi familia.

—Mis labios están sellados —aseguró Edward a la vez que se llevaba una mano al corazón—. ¿Pero por qué guardarlo en secreto?

Bella alzó levemente la barbilla antes de contestar.

—He experimentado recientemente una forma bastante humillante de rechazo. Cuando rechacen mi manuscrito, preferiría que nadie se enterara.

**Hola! Este cap se lo dedico a las dos personitas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su review: ****caro grey**** y ****belly bells cullen- salvatore****. Tambien gracias a los usuarios fantasma que pasaron, espero que les gustara!**

**Ya tengo el tercer cap listo. Si este cap tiene mas de 10 reviews yo lo publico hoy, si no se aguantan hasta el martes que me vuelva a conectar!**

**Mordidas de vampiro para todos!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Catherine George y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Ladys abajo deje una nota, por fa leanla.**

**Capítulo 3**

Edward miró a Bella con respeto mientras se levantaba a rellenar su taza de café.

—Eres una dama llena de sorpresas.

—En realidad no. Siempre he hecho todo según las normas.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Mike Newton. Eso fue lo que pasó —Bella volvió a sentarse—. A mi familia no les gustaba.

—A mí tampoco.

—Pero si no lo conoce —dijo Bella riendo.

—No hace falta —Edward frunció el ceño—. Creía que ayer habíamos quedado en que me tutearías.

Bella le lanzó una mirada fulminante y volvió a ponerse en pie.

—De acuerdo... ¡Edward! Ahora voy a limpiar.

—¡No te vayas todavía! Por favor...

—Aún tengo que limpiar y recoger —dijo con firmeza a la vez que tomaba la bandeja—. Pero volveré enseguida a pasar unos minutos contigo. Deberías tratar de dormir.

—Puedo hacer eso cuando esté solo —replicó él, testarudo.

Mientras Bella cargaba el lavavajillas entabló una batalla perdida con su sentido común. Había cumplido su objetivo acudiendo a ver qué tal estaba Edward Cullen, dándole de comer y asegurándose de que no había empeorado, de manera que debería volver a casa cuando terminara su rutina habitual. Pero el hecho de que un hombre como Edward Cullen estuviera empeñado en que le hiciera compañía era todo un bálsamo para su vapuleado ego. Además, pensó, animándose, aquella era una posibilidad que debía aprovechar para su novela. Cuanto más tiempo estuviera con él, más información obtendría sobre el héroe de su novela.

Tras recoger el cuarto de estar, el baño y la cocina, se cepilló el pelo, se pintó los labios y fue a reunirse de nuevo con Edward, que la miró con expresión acusadora.

—Pensaba que te habías ido —dijo, y Bella no pudo evitar una sonrisa al pensar que su expresión de reproche era muy parecida a la del pequeño Tom cuando se ponía de morros.

—¿Qué encuentras tan divertido? —preguntó él.

—Me has recordado a alguien.

—No será al tal Mike, ¿no?

—No. El «alguien» a quien me refiero me cae muy bien.

—¿Quién es?

—El hijo de mi casero.

—¿Uno de los gemelos?

—Lo has recordado —dijo Bella, sorprendida, y se sentó.

—De momento recuerdo todo lo que me has dicho —aseguró Edward—. Me he sentido demasiado mal como para leer o ver la televisión, así que me he limitado a permanecer aquí tumbado pensando en ti.

—Es hora de que me vaya —dijo Bella precipitadamente y se levantó, pero él la sujetó por la mano.

—No estaba tratando de ligar. Solo pretendía decir que me interesas.

—¿Eso es un cumplido?

—Es la verdad —dijo Edward con sencillez, y le soltó la mano.

Aplacada, Bella volvió a sentarse.

—Por cierto, Edward, el nuevo número de teléfono que te dejé apuntado no aparece en el listín. Mi familia lo tiene, por supuesto, y mis mejores amigos, pero...

—Mike no —concluyó Edward por ella.

—Ese es el problema. Lo ha conseguido de algún modo. Anoche me llamó.

—¿Hablaste con él?

—No. Solo escuché mientras dejaba un mensaje. No sé cómo ha logrado averiguar mi teléfono, pero ahora temo que averigüe también mis señas —Bella se estremeció ante aquella posibilidad.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Tienes miedo de ese tipo, Bella?

—Desde luego que no. Simplemente, no quiero volver a verlo.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste?

Los labios de Bella se tensaron.

—Por la razón habitual.

—¿Otra mujer?

—Una a la que conozco personalmente, pero probablemente hubo muchas más —Bella se encogió de hombros—. Es una historia aburrida.

—En ese caso, háblame de tu familia.

A punto de fingir una cita ficticia, Bella dudó. Edward Cullen estaba disfrutando de su compañía. Y ella estaba disfrutando de la de él. Pero no se hacía ilusiones. Sin la gripe, nada de aquello estaría pasando. Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—Estás a punto de decir que no puedes quedarte. ¿Tienes que ir a casa de los Young?

—No, hoy no. Pero debería irme a casa.

—No me digas que volvemos a la tontería del jefe y la empleada —dijo Edward, irritado.

—Deberías estar descansando.

—Eso puedo hacerlo cuando te hayas ido —miró a Bella con expresión pícara—. Podría pagarte por el tiempo extra.

—Ni hablar —espetó ella.

Él sonrió.

—Suponía que con eso bastaría. Entonces, estamos de acuerdo. Quédate un rato y habla conmigo.

Desarmada por, su sonrisa, Bella cedió y le hizo un resumen de sus orígenes. Su padre era un clérigo retirado y su madre una experta en historia local y una devoradora de novelas de crímenes.

—Una combinación con sus desventajas —dijo con ironía—. No le hizo ninguna gracia que me trasladara a Spitalfields, porque en otra época fue uno de los lugares favoritos de caza de Jack el Destripador, aunque está muy interesada en los esqueletos romanos que aparecieron en la zona. También tengo un hermano —continuó—. Jacob es director del departamento de educación física en el colegio en que se graduó con Emmett McCarty, mi casero. Son amigos desde entonces, y ese fue el motivo de que Emmett me ofreciera un dormitorio en su casa cuando dejé a Mike.

—¿Y tu casero está casado con la madre de los gemelos?

—Sí, pero están separados. Rosalie vive con los niños en su casa cerca de Chastlecombe y Emmett vive solo aquí. Pero desea desesperadamente recuperar su vida con Rosalie. Suele quedarse con los gemelos un fin de semana sí y otro no, pero cada vez que tiene que separarse de ellos se queda destrozado. Es colega de Emily Young, tu vecina —Bella sonrió—. La interrogó minuciosamente sobre ti antes de permitir que aceptara el trabajo.

Edward la miró con expresión irónica.

—¿Estás segura de que ese hombre aún ama a su mujer?

—Emmett solo estaba actuando en nombre de mi hermano para asegurarse de que mi jefe fuera una persona decente. Por suerte, pasaste la prueba.

Edward rió y al hacerlo se llevó una mano a la cabeza con una mueca de dolor.

—Yo también me alegro de haberla pasado.

—¿Te duele mucho la cabeza? —preguntó Bella, preocupada.

—Solo cuando me rio.

—Voy a darte otras pastillas y luego deberías dormir.

—Si lo hago, desaparecerás —Edward miró a Bella con la evidente intención de engatusarla—. Si prometo dormir un rato, ¿te quedarás esta tarde y tomarás luego el té conmigo? Entretanto, descansa, mira la tele o lee. En otra ocasión podrías traer tu ordenador para trabajar con tu novela.

—No habrá otra ocasión. Pronto estarás bien.

—No. Estoy muy enfermo.

—En ese caso, será mejor que llames a un médico.

—No quiero un médico. Solo quiero que te quedes un rato. Aunque no te culpo por querer salir corriendo —añadió Edward con expresión sombría.

Bella lo miró en silencio unos momentos. Luego, asintió, reacia.

—De acuerdo, me quedaré hasta las seis, pero luego debo irme. Tengo que ir a casa de los Young mañana por la mañana, antes de que vuelvan de viaje.

—Puedes quedarte a pasar la noche en la habitación libre. Solo por esta vez —añadió Edward enseguida—. Pagaré encantado por tu tiempo extra.

Bella lo miró con expresión burlona, tomó dos pastillas de paracetamol de la mesilla de noche, sirvió un vaso de agua hasta arriba y se lo entregó.

—Hasta la última gota, por favor.

Edward obedeció y luego le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que las rodillas se le volvieran de goma.

—Gracias, Bella. Prometo que no volveré a mencionar el dinero.

Tras poner el lavavajillas en marcha, Bella fue a sentarse en uno de los sofás del cuarto de estar y se puso a leer. Unos minutos después, las palabras empezaron a amontonarse ante su vista y decidió tumbarse un rato allí mismo. Programó su despertador mental para media hora después, con intención de ir a ver qué tal estaba el enfermo. Pero cuando despertó se llevó un sobresalto al ver a Edward mirándola.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo, arrepentida, y se levantó de inmediato para ponerse los zapatos.

—Reinaba tal silencio que he pensado que te habías ido a casa, así que he venido a comprobarlo.

—No deberías salir de la cama —Bella tomó a Edward del brazo para llevarlo al dormitorio, pero lo soltó enseguida al notar lo caliente que estaba su piel a través de la tela del pijama.

—Vuelve a hacer eso. Me ha gustado.

Bella lo miró, exasperada.

—Si vuelves a la cama, te preparo un té.

—Té para dos —dijo él con firmeza, y se volvió para toser.

—¿Lo ves? Vuelve a la cama, Edward, por favor —rogó Bella, y se ruborizó al ver la mirada que le dirigió él.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Bella —aseguró, y a continuación volvió al dormitorio sin dejar de toser.

Ella fue a la cocina a preparar el té y a tostar unos panecillos. Cuando entró con la bandeja en el dormitorio encontró a Edward sentado en la cama, apoyado contra el cabecero. Tenía muy mala cara, cosa que preocupó a Bella, aunque le sonrió mientras dejaba la bandeja.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Lo cierto es que no —admitió él a la vez que miraba los panecillos con expresión pesarosa—. Odio ser desagradecido, Bella, pero no tengo hambre.

—De acuerdo. En ese caso, toma solo el té.

Él bebió con auténtica sed y luego volvió a apoyarse contra las almohadas como si el esfuerzo lo hubiera dejado agotado.

—Me siento muy débil. ¿Te pasó a ti lo mismo?

—Sí. Pero mi madre llamó al médico y este me recetó unos antibióticos. Así que mejoré enseguida —añadió Bella elocuentemente—. Te ha subido la fiebre y noto que te cuesta respirar. Necesitas un médico. ¿Hay alguno en especial al que quieras que llame?

—Es solo la gripe —protestó Edward—. No necesito un médico... —se interrumpió para volver a toser y Bella le alcanzó la caja con los pañuelos de papel.

El teléfono sonó en aquel momento.

—Contesta, por favor —dijo Edward.

Bella descolgó el auricular y pronunció un cauteloso «hola».

—Soy Carmen Cullen—dijo una atractiva voz al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Está Edward?

Bella entregó el teléfono a Edward, cuya frente se había cubierto de sudor mientras luchaba con sus toses. Murmuró un rápido saludo, pero un nuevo ataque de tos lo obligó a entregar de nuevo el teléfono a Bella.

—Mi hermana... explícale...

—Me temo que su hermano no se siente muy bien, señorita Cullen —dijo Bella.

—¡Parece que se está muriendo! ¿Lo ha visto un doctor?

—Se niega a llamar a uno a pesar de que es bastante probable que tenga una infección.

—Bien. Que se ponga otra vez, por favor.

Bella volvió a entregar el teléfono a Edward y vio con expresión divertida que este protestaba enérgicamente antes de devolverle una vez más el auricular.

—Quiere hablar contigo —gruñó.

—¿Con quién estoy hablando exactamente? —preguntó Carmen con amabilidad.

—Con Bella Swan, la asistenta de su hermano —contestó Bella, ignorando la expresión de cólera de Edward—. Me he quedado esta tarde porque estaba preocupada por él.

—Es muy amable por su parte. Escuche, señora Swan...

—Señorita.

—Señorita Swan. Acabo de decirle a Edward que si no se comporta voy a enviar a mi madre a que lo cuide, en cuyo caso ella también caerá enferma de gripe. Lógicamente, Edward no quiere oír hablar de ello. Iría yo personalmente, pero estoy llamando desde Italia. ¿Podría ocuparse usted de llamar al médico y esperar ahí hasta que llegue?

—Por supuesto, señorita Cullen. Y si el médico lo considera necesario, me quedaré a pasar la noche.

—No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco. Me acaba de quitar un gran peso de encima. Ahora vuelva a ponerme con Edward para que le lea la cartilla.

Edward se mostró sorprendentemente dócil mientras escuchaba sin apartar la mirada de Bella.

—¿Has dicho en serio lo de quedarte esta noche? —preguntó tras devolverle el teléfono.

—Por supuesto —Bella tomó la bandeja—. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar el número de tu médico?

—En la agenda que hay sobre mi escritorio, en la galería —Edward se pasó una mano por la frente para secarse el sudor—. Solo he ido a su consulta en una ocasión. Puede que no haga visitas a domicilio.

—Más le vale —dijo Bella.

Explicó el problema de Edward a una recepcionista, le dio las señas y luego volvió con Edward, que cada vez tenía peor aspecto.

—El doctor vendrá pronto.

—¿El doctor Barnett?

—No me han dicho cuál. Probablemente, el que esté de guardia —Bella miró a Edward con expresión preocupada—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—No muy bien. Me duele respirar. No lo entiendo. Me sentía mejor antes.

Bella fue al baño, tomó una toalla y un paño que humedeció un poco y volvió junto a Edward.

—Voy a pasártelo por la frente.

—No tienes por qué molestarte —protestó Edward.

—No, pero te sentirás mejor si lo hago —tras pasar el paño por su frente, se la secó con la toalla y luego le alcanzó un vaso lleno de agua—. Bébelo.

—Podría devolver de nuevo —protestó Edward.

—Estás sudando tanto que te deshidratarás si no bebes.

Edward cedió, dio unos sorbos al vaso y luego se esforzó por sonreír.

—Seguro que lamentas haberte quedado el viernes.

—Oh, no. Me alegra poder ayudar —Bella lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Cómo te las habrías arreglado si no?

—Eso mismo me he estado preguntando yo todo el día, Bella Swan.

—No sé cuánto tardará el médico. No estaría mal volver a cambiar las sábanas de la cama, pero tal vez será mejor dejar las cosas como están.

—¿Para que el médico pueda ver lo mal que estoy?

—Exacto —respondió Bella tono despreocupado, aunque por dentro estaba inquieta. La frente de Edward estaba tan caliente que temía que fuera a caer con neumonía—. Probablemente soy la única persona que no utiliza móvil —dijo en tono de disculpa—. ¿Puedo hacer una llamada?

—Por supuesto. Utiliza este teléfono o cualquiera de los de fuera si quieres intimidad.

Bella permaneció en la habitación y llamó a Emmett.

—Hola, soy Bella. Solo quería que supieras que no voy a poder ir esta tarde y tampoco esta noche.

—No hace falta que me des explicaciones —aseguró Emmett.

—Ya lo sé —Bella se ruborizó al sentir la irónica mirada que le dirigió Edward—. Pero he pensado que era mejor llamarte.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo Emmett cálidamente—. Ya nos veremos.

—Pídele mis disculpas también a Jasper y dile que ya limpiaré otro día sus habitaciones.

Bella colgó el teléfono y miró a Edward con expresión desafiante.

—Era mi casero.

—¿Y estás segura de que no hay nada entre...? —Edward se interrumpió por un ataque de tos y movió la mano en señal de disculpa—. Lo siento. No es asunto mío.

Ella le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

—Voy a tener que dejar mis otros trabajos de limpieza esta tarde y desde que vivo en casa de Emmett nunca he pasado una noche fuera, así que me ha parecido una norma de simple cortesía avisarlo. Pero tienes razón... no es asunto tuyo.

Casi habían dado las dos cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, y para entonces Edward parecía tan enfermo que Bella empezaba a estar realmente preocupada.

—Soy la doctora Hall —dijo una mujer joven cuando Bella abrió la puerta—. He venido en cuanto he podido. ¿Cómo está el señor Cullen?

—No muy bien. Gracias por venir —Bella condujo a la doctora hasta el dormitorio de Edward y la hizo pasar—. Esta es la doctora Hall, Edward—anunció, y reprimió una sonrisa ante su expresión consternada al ver que se trataba de una mujer.

—Siento haberla hecho venir —dijo Edward con voz ronca, pero la joven doctora sacó su estetoscopio y se encogió de hombres.

—Forma parte de mi trabajo, señor Cullen. Siéntese, por favor.

Tras examinar detenidamente a Edward, se sentó en una silla para escribir una receta, que entregó a Bella junto con unas pastillas.

—Estos son algunos antibióticos para empezar. El resto tendrá que comprarlos con esta receta.

—¿Viviré, doctora? —preguntó Edward.

—Tiene una infección respiratoria, pero no creo que se complique si sigue mis instrucciones —la doctora se volvió hacia Bella—. Ocúpese de que beba mucho y pásele una esponja húmeda por el rostro si tiene demasiada fiebre. Para empezar, déle una pastilla cada cuatro horas. A partir de mañana puede tomar una cada ocho horas.

—Gracias —dijo Bella —. La acompaño —una vez en el vestíbulo, donde Edward no podía oírlas, preguntó—: ¿Existe peligro de que caiga con neumonía?

—Lo dudo. El señor Cullen parece estar en muy buena forma, de manera que cuando la medicación haga su efecto mejorará rápidamente —la doctora Hall miró a su alrededor con curiosidad—. ¿Cómo se gana la vida?

—Trabaja para un banco.

—Ah. Muchas horas y mucho estrés. Algo parecido a mi trabajo, solo que mucho mejor pagado. Déjele claro que no va a volver a trabajar hasta que no se haya terminado los antibióticos.

Bella sonrió, incómoda.

—No tenemos esa clase de relación. Solo soy su asistenta.

La doctora pareció sorprendida.

—Oh... lo siento. ¿Hay alguien más que pueda cuidar, de él?

—De momento, solo yo. ¿Cree que necesita una enfermera profesional?

—En absoluto. Si usted está dispuesta a cuidarlo, perfecto. Y ahora será mejor que me vaya; aún me esperan unas cuantas visitas —sonrió—. Buena suerte.

—¡Probablemente la necesitaré! Adiós, doctora.

Bella volvió al dormitorio, sirvió agua en un vaso y alcanzó a Edward su primer antibiótico.

—¿Y si lo devuelvo? —preguntó él tras tragar obedientemente la pastilla.

—No lo devolverás —dijo Bella con firmeza—. Piensa positivamente.

—Sí, enfermera —Edward logró sonreír—. Eres una criatura muy mandona. Como la médico.

—Parecía cansada —dijo Bella en tono de reproche.

—Le estoy muy agradecido por haber venido. Y a ti también —añadió Edward—. ¿Cómo podría compensarte?

Bella sonrió, incómoda.

—Solo necesito el dinero que gasté en la compra.

—Por supuesto —dijo Edward de inmediato—. Mi cartera está en el cajón superior de la cómoda. Toma lo que necesites.

Bella salió rápidamente, ruborizada. Pero no había necesidad de mostrar un falso orgullo. Estaba dispuesta a cuidar de Edward Cullen unas horas si era necesario, pero no tenía por qué pagarle su comida. Tomó de su bolso el recibo de la compra del día anterior y volvió al dormitorio.

—Esto es lo que gasté —anunció a la vez que se lo alcanzaba.

—No necesito verlo, mujer —dijo Edward con aspereza—. Toma el maldito dinero que necesites.

Bella fue a la cómoda, sacó un billete de veinte libras de la cartera, tomó el cambio exacto de la suya y lo dejó sobre el mueble.

—Ahora te dejaré a solas para que duermas un rato —dijo, y se volvió para salir.

—Bella.

Ella se volvió.

—¿Sí?

—Siento haberte hablado así.

Bella miró a Edward un momento. Sus ojos brillaban a causa de la fiebre.

—Seré caritativa y achacaré tu reacción al estado de tu salud. Estoy en la cocina si me necesitas.

—Quédate aquí conmigo... —Edward empezó a toser de un modo tan violento que Bella acudió a su lado para ayudarlo a erguirse. Luego, le hizo beber un poco de agua—. ¿Por favor? —añadió él tras tomar un sorbo.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, respirando casi tan fuerte como él mientras colocaba las almohadas contra la cabecera—. Necesito un té, pero, si quieres, lo traeré aquí para tomarlo contigo.

Edward asintió sin decir nada y Bella sonrió.

—¿Te gustaría tomar algo?

—No. Solo prepara tu té. Dios sabe que lo mereces... junto con cualquier cosa de las que poseo que te guste.

—Me conformo con el té, gracias.

—Bella...

—¿Sí?

Edward la miró a los ojos.

—El tal Mike debe de estar completamente loco.

—En realidad no —Bella sonrió de nuevo para sacar a relucir deliberadamente su hoyuelo—. Es simplemente el prototipo del varón medio.

**Gracias a todas la que leen y se toman el trabajo de comentar :)**

**Chicas desde el momento en que subí la historia, hay una persona que no deja de dejarme reviews en anónimo porque no tiene cuenta en FanFiction o por que no quiere dar la cara, diciendo que esto es un plagio. Yo aclare que la autora es Catherine George y que hago esto por diversión No obstante, dijo que este es un fic llamado "llave del corazón ese fic no lo encontré y no se acuerda el nombre de la autora. NO VOY A BORRAR mi adaptación por que nadie la subió y por que veo que hay chicas que les gusta. Ademas me decidí a hacerla por que me enamore de la historia y no dejaba de pensar en Edward y Bella, entonces pensé que seria lindo compartirla.**

**No llegamos a los diez reviews en este cap y se que son bastantes las que leen, por eso no lo subí antes. Otra vez les propongo que si llegamos a los diez en este cap lo subo hoy a la noche o mañana, ustedes deciden :) Ya tengo toda la historia adaptada, y empece a adaptar otra!**

**Besos y nos estamos leyendo**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: la historia pertenece a Catherine George y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando Bella volvió al dormitorio de Edward lo encontró dormido. Tras observarlo un rato decidió que podía arriesgarse a bajar y decidió salir a por el resto de los antibióticos.

Mientras le preparaban la receta en la farmacia fue a hacer unas compras básicas y luego regresó al apartamento. Cuando entró encontró a Edward apoyado contra el taquillón del recibidor.

—¿Dónde diablos has estado? —preguntó con evidente hostilidad.

Bella se puso tensa al escuchar su tono.

—Comprando.

Edward le dedicó una mirada de desprecio, volvió tambaleándose al dormitorio y dio un portazo.

Furiosa, Bella se quitó la chaqueta, llevó la bolsa de la compra a la cocina y luego fue al dormitorio para enfrentarse con el inválido.

—Te he traído el _Financial Times_ —dejó el periódico sobre la cama.

—No te lo he pedido —gruñó Edward, y volvió la mirada.

La compasión de Bella se esfumó por completo. Edward Cullen no le pagaba lo suficiente para aguantar aquello.

—Si te sientas un momento en la silla te arreglaré la cama.

Edward maldijo entre dientes y se irguió.

—Deja que te ayude —Bella fue a tomarlo por el codo, pero él la apartó.

—Puedo hacerlo solo —se levantó por su propio pie y, tambaleante, ocupó la silla que estaba junto a la cama.

Bella colocó rápidamente las almohadas, estiró las sábanas y la colcha y luego dobló una esquina.

—Antes de meterte de nuevo en la cama, ¿por qué no haces una visita al baño?

Edward se levantó y la miró con expresión malévola.

—Cada vez me cae mejor tu ex amante. Si le dabas órdenes como un auténtico sargento, no me extraña que te engañara —entró en el baño y cerró la puerta.

Bella reprimió su deseo de arrojar algo contra esta y fue a la cocina a vaciar la bolsa de la compra y a preparar café. Estaba a punto de poner las dos tazas en la bandeja cuando pensó que, probablemente, Edward diría que no quería café, en cuyo caso correría el riesgo de que se lo arrojara a la cara, estuviera enfermo o no.

Llamó a la puerta del dormitorio y al entrar encontró a Edward en la cama, con la espalda apoyada contra las almohadas y el ceño fruncido.

—Has estado fuera comprando mucho tiempo —dijo en tono acusador—. ¿Qué era tan urgente que no podías sobrevivir sin ello ni siquiera un día?

—El resto de sus antibióticos, señor Cullen —dijo Bella, y los dejó enérgicamente sobre la mesilla—. Cuando he terminado de planchar aún estaba dormido y me ha parecido un buen momento para bajar a la farmacia antes de que cerraran. No he estado fuera más de media hora, pero me declaro culpable de haber ido a comprar algo mientras preparaban la receta. Tonterías como pan, leche y cosas parecidas.

La mirada consternada de Edward fue casi cómica.

—Bella... —no pudo decir más porque sufrió un nuevo ataque de tos. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que pudiera volver a hablar—. Lo siento. Temía que te hubieras ido... y no te culparía si lo hubieras hecho.

—He dicho que me quedaría y eso pienso hacer —dijo Bella con frialdad—. Pero solo hasta mañana, señor Cullen. He preparado café; ¿le apetece un poco?

Él asintió sin dejar de mirarla.

—Mi comentario sobre tu ex amante ha estado totalmente fuera de lugar. Lo siento.

—Olvídelo —dijo Bella con brusquedad.

Cuando volvió con el café, Edward la miró con aire taciturno.

—¿Tú no vas a tomar café?

—Sí, señor Cullen. En la cocina, con un sándwich. ¿Le apetece algo?

—Sí. ¡Qué dejes de tratarme de usted!

Bella suspiró.

—Me refería a si te apetecía algo de comer.

—No, gracias. A menos que tengas un trozo de tarta de humildad a mano —añadió Edward con una repentina e irresistible sonrisa.

Pero Bella, aún dolida por el comentario sobre su parecido con un sargento, se mostró inmune a ella.

—Volveré luego —dijo brevemente, y salió.

En la cocina, comió el sándwich, bebió el café, terminó de planchar y luego fue al cuarto de estar a leer su libro. Media hora después volvió al dormitorio y, al ver el mal aspecto de Edward, su enfado se esfumó al instante mientras apoyaba una mano en su frente.

—Estás ardiendo —murmuró, preocupada—. Será mejor que te pase un paño húmedo.

—¡No! —protestó Edward.

—Solo estoy siguiendo las instrucciones de la doctora.

—Yo mismo me pasaré el paño. Lo haré la próxima vez que salga de la cama.

—¿Por qué no me dejas hacerlo a mí? —preguntó Bella, impaciente.

—Por razones obvias.

—¿Te refieres a porque soy tu asistenta?

—¡No! —exclamó Edward, y se arrepintió porque sufrió otro ataque de tos—. Diablos —murmuró luego, y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo—. ¿Cuánto tardan estos antibióticos en hacer efecto?

—Funcionarán con mucha más rapidez si cooperas.

—Dime qué tengo que hacer y lo haré.

—Quédate en la cama a menos que sea absolutamente necesario —replicó Bella—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado merodeando por el vestíbulo antes de que volviera?

—No mucho.

—Evidentemente, demasiado. De ahora en adelante, ¿te quedarás en la cama, Edward? ¿Por favor?

—Sí, Bella. Haré cualquier cosa por ti. Pero lo de pasarme el paño húmedo no tiene nada que ver con mi enfado. Es un problema hombre-mujer. Los prototipos de varón medio como yo tenemos nuestro orgullo.

Bella sonrió a pesar de sí misma.

—¿No puedes pensar en mí como si fuera una simple enfermera?

Edward le dedicó una larga y explícita mirada.

—Puede que seas un ángel misericordioso, pero también eres una mujer. Y yo soy muy consciente de ello. Y ahora —añadió, resignado—, voy a despertar tu cólera volviendo a salir de la cama. Necesito ir al baño de nuevo —su boca se curvó en una mueca—. Todo esto resulta tan condenadamente íntimo...

—Me siento tan tembloroso como un potrillo recién nacido —dijo cuando salió del baño—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de venir a verme la última vez?

—Leyendo.

—Trae aquí tu libro.

—Si lo hago no te dormirás.

—No me dormiré de todos modos. Necesito compañía. Tú compañía —un intenso estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Edward—. Me duele todo. No sabía que la gripe fuera algo tan endiablado.

—En los primeros tiempos de la reina Victoria morían hasta mil personas al día a causa de la gripe —dijo Bella—. Pero, mientras seas razonable, tú no morirás. ¿Te apetece ahora un poco de sopa?

—¿Podemos dejarlo para después? Solo quédate conmigo un rato.

Bella dudó un momento, pero finalmente cedió.

—De acuerdo. Pero solo si tratas de dormir. Voy a por mi libro.

Cuando regresó, Edward la miró con expresión desanimada.

—Ahora que lo he pensado, puede que no sea buena idea que pases aquí el tiempo conmigo.

—¿Lo dices por un posible contagio? —dijo Bella, mientras se sentaba—. Ya es demasiado tarde para preocuparse por eso. Además, últimamente tomo multivitaminas, siguiendo las instrucciones de mi madre, por supuesto. Y tiene razón. Parece que funcionan —sonrió—. Si mañana te consigo algunas, ¿las tomarás?

—Sí —dijo Edward, con la mirada fija en la boca de Bella—. Sonríeme así y haré todo lo que quieras.

Ella apartó su sorprendida mirada de él y trató de centrarse en el libro. Pero fue un esfuerzo inútil. Estando allí era intensamente consciente del hombre que estaba tumbado en la cama. De todos modos, se obligó a permanecer quieta mirando el libro durante lo que le parecieron horas.

Su táctica dio resultado. Cuando finalmente se animó a mirar a Edward, vio que tenía los ojos cerrados. Más relajada, logró concentrarse en la lectura. Cuando volvió a mirarlo vio que tenía sus ojos fijos en ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

Edward sonrió, adormecido.

—Estaba pensando en lo reconfortante que resulta despertar y encontrarte aquí. Pero pareces cansada. ¿Estás segura de no haber pillado el maldito virus?

—Totalmente, así que no volvamos a hablar del tema —dijo Bella con cierta brusquedad—. Y ahora, ¿te apetece un poco de sopa? —cuando se inclinó para estirar la colcha de la cama, él se apartó.

—No —repitió Edward con aspereza—. De hecho, he cambiado de opinión. Será mejor que te vayas a casa. Puedo ocuparme solo de tomar mis pastillas.

Bella lo miró, exasperada.

—¿Cuál es el problemas ahora?

—Tú eres el problema.

Bella se apartó de la cama, ofendida.

—Digas lo que digas no pienso irme a casa. Al menos hoy. Me apartaré de tu presencia, pero me quedaré en la casa porque la doctora lo ha considerado necesario y porque se lo he prometido a tu hermana. Pero solo hasta mañana. Después puedes hacer lo que quieras —añadió antes de girar sobre sus talones.

—¡Bella!

Ella se detuvo ante la puerta, pero no se volvió.

—¿Sí?

—Sé qué piensas que soy un desagradecido, pero estarías más segura si te fueras a casa.

Bella suspiró y se volvió.

—Como no dejo de repetirte, es muy poco probable que ese virus vuelva a atacarme. Ahora trata de descansar. Volveré a verte más tarde.

Edward volvió el rostro sobre la almohada a la vez que murmuraba algo ininteligible.

Si no hubiera sido porque le había prometido a Carmen Cullen que se quedaría allí, Bella habría vuelto de inmediatamente a su casa. Estaba cansada y los cambios de humor de Edward resultaban cada vez más inaguantables. Volvió al sofá del cuarto de estar consolándose con el pensamiento de que solo iba a tener que quedarse allí una noche. Después, aquel desagradecido podría cuidar de sí mismo.

Un rato después volvió al dormitorio, llamó a la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

—Veo que sigues ahí —dijo Edward con voz ronca.

—Brillante deducción. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ya no me duele tanto todo el cuerpo —dijo él, ligeramente sorprendido, y sonrió—. Después de todo, puede que sobreviva.

—¿Te apetece un poco de sopa ahora?

Edward lo pensó un momento y luego asintió.

—¿De qué es?

Bella sonrió y asintió.

—De champiñones. He comprado dos latas cuando he bajado.

—¿Tú vas a tomar?

—Sí.

—Supongo que no servirá de nada que te pida que vengas a tomarla aquí, ¿no?

—No.

Cuando Bella regresó con un cuenco de sopa y unas tostadas encontró a Edward sentado en la cama y con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

—Te he ahorrado la molestia de arreglar la cama.

—Qué detalle por tu parte —dijo Bella, distante. Colocó una toalla sobre el regazo de Edward—. ¿Qué te gustaría beber luego?

—Lo que vayas a tomar tú.

Bella volvió a la cocina a calentar su sopa y se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría la representación del paciente perfecto. Era evidente que Edward se sentía mejor después de haber descansado, pero dudaba que aquello fuera a durar toda la tarde.

Después de tomar la sopa con algunas tostadas con mantequilla, preparó un té y llevó una taza a Edward. Cuando entró en el dormitorio vio que se había comido todo lo que le había llevado.

—Bien —dijo mientras llenaba un vaso de agua y le daba su antibiótico—. Este es un buen momento para que también tomes un poco de paracetamol.

—Lo que tu digas —dijo Edward, en un tono tan dócil que Bella no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada de suspicacia—. Estoy esforzándome por satisfacerte —añadió—. ¿O no lo has notado?

—Claro que lo he notado.

De vuelta en la cocina, Bella frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba en un taburete a tomar su té. La semana anterior, a aquella misma hora, ni siquiera conocía a Edward Cullen. Sin embargo, allí estaba, cuidando de un completo desconocido en unas circunstancias tan íntimas que normalmente eran prerrogativa de una esposa o de una pareja de alguna clase.

Cuando volvió al dormitorio encontró a Edward recuperándose de un ataque de tos.

—Puede que te cueste imaginarlo, Bella Swan—dijo él, jadeante—, pero normalmente me levanto temprano, remo un rato y luego voy caminando al centro. Allí, entre otras cosas, mi trabajo incluye investigar y analizar complejos informes de Bolsa para asesorar a nuestros clientes sobre las mejores inversiones —se miró a sí mismo con impotencia—. Pero ahora mismo siento mis piernas como si fueran espaguetis y ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en el periódico.

—Sé cómo te sientes. Yo he pasado por lo mismo. Pero no te preocupes. Pronto volverás a estar como siempre —Bella miró su reloj—. Trata de descansar. Volveré más tarde.

Mucho más tarde, decidió. Cuando fuera la hora del siguiente antibiótico. Y después dejaría a Edward solo hasta las dos de la mañana. Bostezó y puso el despertador de su reloj por si se dormía. Luego, se sentó en el sofa a leer su novela. La terminó justo antes de que sonara la alarma. Se levantó, se estiró, se puso los zapatos y fue a ver al león en su guarida. Pero justo cuando lo quería despierto lo encontró dormido, con el pelo prácticamente pegado a su frente y la camiseta empapada.

—Edward —dijo con suavidad a la vez que le tocaba la mano.

El murmuró algo, apartó la mano y abrió los ojos. Y sonrió.

—Hola —saludó Bella con suavidad—. Siento despertarte, pero es hora de que tomes tu medicación.

Edward parpadeó, se irguió en la cama y arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

—Vaya, vuelvo a estar empapado.

Bella fue a la cómoda y sacó una camiseta limpia.

—Será mejor que te pases un paño mojado.

Edward sacó las piernas de la cama y se quedó sentado en el borde.

—Al menos he conservado la sopa en el estómago —dijo, más animado.

—Estás mejorando. Date prisa. Yo cambiaré la cama mientras te lavas.

Edward se puso en pie, tomó la muda que le entregó Bella y entró en el baño.

Ella se ocupó de cambiar la cama. Al comprobar que hasta la colcha estaba húmeda, la retiró y fue a por la que había en la cama de la habitación de invitados después de pasar por la cocina para meter las sábanas en la lavadora. Cuando volvió al dormitorio oyó el ruido de la ducha en el baño.

La cama estaba lista y esperando cuando Edward salió.

—Olía como una mofeta. No podía soportarlo —dijo mientras se frotaba el pelo húmedo con una toalla.

—Lo comprendo —replicó Bella, sorprendiéndolo.

—Temía que fueras a enfadarte al oír la ducha.

—¿Y qué sentido habría tenido? No podía entrar a sacarte a la fuerza de debajo del agua. Pero espero que tengas un secador.

—Hay uno en la cómoda de la habitación de invitados.

—Bien. Iré a por él. Ponte la bata y siéntate en la silla.

—¿Vas a secarme el pelo?

—Solo para asegurarme de que quede bien seco. Me niego a que caigas con una neumonía después de toda la guerra que estás dando.

Bella fue a la habitación de invitados y abrió la cómoda que, como todas las demás cómodas de la casa, caía fuera de su jurisdicción en cuanto a la limpieza. No la sorprendió encontrar algunas prendas de ropa interior femenina en el cajón junto con el secador. Probablemente serían de la novia de Edward, que debía de ser una persona realmente ordenada. Desde que Bella limpiaba para Edward nunca había visto el más mínimo indicio de ocupación femenina en la casa.

Cuando volvió con el secador, Edward se sometió con tal descarado disfrute a sus atenciones que lo secó con tanta rapidez como pudo, manteniendo el secador a la máxima potencia hasta que él protestó.

—Me siento mucho mejor después de haber tomado una ducha. ¿Por qué no tomas tu una? —dijo Edward, y la miró compasivamente—. Si necesitas un cambio de ropa, toma algo prestado de la habitación de invitados.

A Bella no le hacía ninguna gracia la idea de usar la ropa que había dejado atrás alguna de sus novias.

Edward pareció leer su mente.

—Las damas que se quedan a pasar la noche conmigo no duermen en la habitación de invitados. Pero mi hermana conserva algo de ropa en ella. Toma lo que quieras prestado. A Carmen no le importará.

—Gracias —dijo Bella, y sirvió agua en un vaso que le alcanzó junto con la pastilla—. ¿Quieres comer algo?

—No te molestes, Bella, por favor. Pareces agotada —dijo Edward con expresión arrepentida—. Estoy bien. Ve a tomar tu baño.

—¿Qué tal un té y la inevitable tostada de después? —sugirió ella, conmovida por la muestra de compasión de Edward—. A mí me apetece uno —añadió, con la voz más ronca de lo habitual.

—En ese caso, gracias —él la miró con expresión seria—. Escucha Bella, sé que me comporto como un canalla la mitad del tiempo...

—¿La mitad del tiempo?

Edward hizo una mueca.

—De acuerdo. Casi todo el tiempo. Pero aprecio enormemente lo que estás haciendo por mí.

Ella le dedicó una rígida sonrisa y fue a la cocina, sintiéndose demasiado cansada como para enfrentarse a un Edward Cullen que triunfaba tan espectacularmente cuando se empeñaba en ser agradable.

**Hola chicas! Gracias a Marisa, Luly e Ingrid que me dieron su apoyo. **

**Amo saber que el cap anterior les encanto y espero que este también les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Este cap se lo dedico MD . PATT . LUTZ ****que me hizo reir con sus reviews.**

**Chicas no sé si piensan igual que yo pero en este capítulo tiene las mismas actitudes que nuestro amado vampiro, tan cambiante y preocupado por Bella, la quiere siempre cerca pero a la vez lejos para no contagiarla, aunque un poco tarde no? Cuando leí este capítulo por primera vez no deje de pensar en Edward.**

**Repito, NO VOY A BORRAR ESTA ADAPTACION!**

**Nos estamos leyendo, Besos!**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Catherine George y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 5**

BELLA se limitó a tomar unas braguitas de Carmen Cullen y conservó el resto de su ropa. Tras ducharse y vestirse fue a ver a Edward, que aún estaba ojeroso y demacrado, aunque se notaba que la fiebre le había bajado.

—Estás mejor —dijo, satisfecha—. ¿Te apetece un huevo en la tostada? O tal vez jamón, o un poco de miel.

Edward pensó en ello y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que no voy a tomar ninguna de las tres cosas, gracias.

—¿Un huevo para el desayuno, tal vez?

—No te preocupes por el desayuno, Bella. ¿Puedo contar con el placer de tu compañía para la cena? —preguntó Edward, y sonrió.

La reacción inmediata de Bella ante aquella sonrisa fue la de concederle lo que quisiera.

—Desde luego —dijo animadamente—. Enseguida vuelvo.

—Eres un ángel —dijo Edward cuando Bella volvió con la bandeja—. Esto es perfecto para mí, pero tú deberías comer algo más sustancial.

—Esto es justo lo que necesito —aseguró ella mientras se sentaba. Era la verdad. Estaba demasiado cansada como para molestarse en cocinar o comer algo demasiado exigente.

—Porque te he agotado —dijo Edward en tono sombrío.

—En absoluto —Bella se chupó los dedos uno a uno para quitar el resto de mantequilla que le había dejado la tostada, pero se ruborizó intensamente al ver la mirada que le dirigió Edward—. ¿Quieres más tostadas? —dijo, y le alcanzó el plato.

—Toma también tu otra.

—No quiero más —Bella se levantó para alcanzarle el té.

Edward le dio las gracias sin dejar de mirarla.

—Ve a dormir en el otro dormitorio, Bella. Yo me aseguraré de tomar la pastilla a tiempo.

—Si hiciera eso no podría dormir —aseguró ella—. Así que pondré el despertador y ambos podremos dormir un rato hasta que suene.

Veinte minutos después Bella estaba cómodamente instalada en uno de los sofás. Había decidido quitarse la ropa y ponerse una bata de Carmen Cullen para estar más cómoda, y se quedó dormida casi al instante. Cuando sonó el despertador le pareció que apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que se había dormido. Desorientada y medio inconsciente, se levantó y fue a despertar a Edward.

Estaba profundamente dormido, pero Bella comprobó con alivio que las sábanas y su frente estaban libres de sudor. Le tocó la mano.

—Edward...

Las espesas pestañas de Edward se alzaron lentamente. Por un momento la miró con expresión incrédula. Luego, sus ojos se iluminaron y alzó los brazos para tomarla y atraerla hacia sí. Aprovechando el mismo movimiento la tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama y cubrió con sus labios los de ella en un beso que paralizó por completo el cerebro de Bella.

La hambrienta y experta boca de Edward tomó completa posesión de la de ella, besándola en el silencio reinante, invadiéndola con su lengua. Mientras la sujetaba con su peso contra el colchón se quitó los pantalones del pijama. Luego, separó las solapas de la bata que apenas cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Bella y buscó con los dedos la calidez de su piel. Ella gimió ante la exquisita sensación que le produjo que le acariciara uno de sus ya erectos y expectantes pezones, y el calor que descendió hasta su vientre derritió cualquier resto de resistencia. Edward dejó escapar un ronco sonido de evidente placer al notar que ella cedía, y sus caricias encontraron zonas erógenas del cuerpo de Bella que ni siquiera ella sabía que poseía. Cuando deslizó los dedos entre sus muslos para acariciar su centro más íntimo, ella dejó escapar un gritito y se alzó hacia él. Fieramente excitado, Edward la penetró de un solo movimiento que dejó a Bella inmovilizada contra la cama. Luego tomó sus manos y le hizo colocarlas por encima de su cabeza mientras sus ojos ardían de pasión mirándola. Entonces empezó a moverse y la impulsó a moverse con él, y el cuerpo de Bella respondió con total abandono a una posesión física tan absoluta que la llevó en pocos momentos a alcanzar un increíble orgasmo. Un instante después, Edward la siguió y se derramó en su interior antes de dejarse caer sobre ella como si lo hubieran noqueado.

Durante unos momentos, Bella permaneció bajo su peso, jadeante, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo vibraba. Finalmente, desesperada por tomar aire, empujó a Edward por los hombros. El se apartó y trató de arrastrarla consigo, pero ella se retiró tan violentamente que la soltó. Sin mirarlo tiró de la bata hasta liberarla por completo. Luego, se puso en pie, de espaldas a él, con el cuerpo y las manos temblorosas mientras se ponía la bata y la ceñía firmemente en torno a su cintura. Aún de espaldas, sirvió un vaso de agua, tomó una pastilla de la caja, entregó ambas cosas a Edward sin mirarlo, salió rápidamente del dormitorio y fue a encerrarse al baño.

Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el borde de la bañera, con la respiración aún agitada mientras trataba de calmarse. De pronto, empezó a reír y ni siquiera pudo detenerse cuando Edward fue a llamar a la puerta.

—Déjame pasar —dijo—. Por Dios santo, Bella, tranquilízate y abre la puerta, o te aseguro que la tiro de una patada.

Su amenaza cortó de raíz la histeria de Bella. Retiró el cerrojo, abrió el grifo y se inclinó para mojarse el rostro. Sintió que Edward le ponía una toalla en la mano, se irguió para secarse y, finalmente, se animó a mirarlo.

Edward seguía pálido y demacrado, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos cargados, pero, de un modo indefinible, ya no parecía tan enfermo como antes.

«Una nueva cura para la gripe», pensó Bella, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

—¿Sabes cuál ha sido mi primera reacción instintiva ante... lo sucedido?

—¿Te ha... asqueado?

—Lamentablemente, no, como ha quedado bien claro —Bella miró a Edward a los ojos—. Soy una persona muy práctica, Edward Cullen. Lo primero que he pensado ha sido en el dinero. Porque ya no puedo seguir trabajando para ti. Y en mi actual situación económica eso son malas noticias.

—¿Quieres decir que lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en el dinero? —preguntó él, incrédulo—. Creía que estabas histérica porque sentías que te había violado.

Bella movió la cabeza con gesto impaciente.

—Ambos sabemos que lo sucedido no ha tenido nada que ver con una violación. Yo he cooperado con demasiado entusiasmo como para considerarla tal. Además, pensaba que los violadores estaban motivados por la rabia.

—Y aquí la única rabiosa eres tú —dijo Edward en tono sombrío.

—¿Me culpas?

—No. En lo más mínimo. ¿Tendría algún sentido que te pidiera disculpas, Bella? Si es así, me arrastraré a tus pies si me lo pides —Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo para apartarlo de su frente—. Debía de estar soñando contigo. Entonces he despertado y te he encontrado ante mí y... ya sabes el resto. Al principio solo estaba medio despierto, pero eso no es excusa. En cuanto te he tenido en mis brazos no te habría soltado ni aunque el techo se hubiera desplomado sobre nosotros.

—Puede que sea un efecto de los antibióticos... —Bella lo miró severamente—. Dime que te has tomado el que te acabo de dar.

—Claro que no lo he tomado —protestó Edward—. Estaba demasiado preocupado por ti.

—Pues ve a tomarlo ahora mismo.

—Si lo hago, ¿vendrás conmigo? ¿A hablar?

El enfado de Bella se desvaneció.

—De acuerdo —dijo, lánguidamente—. Pero solo después de que haya tomado otro baño.

Diez minutos después, totalmente vestida y más o menos calmada, Bella se sintió con ánimos de volver al dormitorio de Edward.

—Antes de que lo preguntes, ya me he tomado la pastilla —dijo él en cuanto la vio.

—Bien —Bella apartó la silla de la cama y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, tratando de aparentar calma—. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Edward se irguió en la cama y la miró a los ojos.

—En primer lugar quiero volver a disculparme. No tengo por costumbre forzar a las mujeres.

Ella lo miró burlonamente.

—Oh, vamos, Edward. No me has forzado. Estaba tan adormecida que ha sido más que nada una... sorpresa —pensó un momento en sus palabras—. Para ser precisa, ha sido más bien una revelación que una sorpresa, sobre todo la última parte. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo.

Edward se quedó perplejo.

—¿Nunca?

—No. Siempre los he simulado.

—¡Pero tu pareja lo notaría!

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Mike nunca lo mencionó.

Edward movió la cabeza, maravillado.

—Cuanto más oigo hablar de ese tipo, más me cuesta creer que pasaras un solo día con él.

Bella suspiró.

—Fuera lo que fuese lo que sentía por él no sobrevivió más de un par de semanas. Pero donde trabajábamos todo el mundo sabía que habíamos comprado una casa juntos, y yo no quería admitir ni siquiera ante mí misma que había cometido un enorme error. Mis padres querían que me casara con otro hombre.

—¿Y tu relación con Mike te alejó de él?

—Más o menos. Pero la relación con Harry ya estaba perdiendo fuerza. Es abogado del Estado. Vive en Chastlecombe. Cuando vine a trabajar a Londres las cosas se apagaron definitivamente entre nosotros. Entonces Mike apareció en escena y empezó a perseguirme desde el principio. Era muy distinto al cauteloso y razonable Harry. Pero, al parecer, mi atractivo principal residía en mis ahorros —Bella miró a Edward con ironía—. No tengo mucha suerte en lo concerniente a los hombres.

Edward se movió a un lateral de la cama y se inclinó hacia una cautelosa Bella.

—No me mires así. No voy a volver a saltar sobre ti —tomó una de sus manos—. Aclaremos las cosas. En lo que a mí concierne, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Para empezar, por el dinero.

Bella retiró su mano como si acabara de quemarse.

—¿Dinero?

—Me refiero a que, aunque no quisieras volver a verme nunca más, podrías seguir trabajando para mí, porque normalmente nuestros caminos no se cruzan nunca.

—Oh —fue todo lo que dijo Bella.

—El otro tema que me veo obligado a sacar es la falta de protección —dijo Edward, mirándola a los ojos—. Aunque lo único que puedes temer por mi parte en ese aspecto es un posible embarazo.

—¿Y no te parece suficiente? —preguntó ella, molesta.

—Lo que significa que no utilizas ningún medio de contracepción.

—No. Soy uno de esos casos raros. La píldora no me sienta bien.

Edward asintió con energía e hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Debo recordar que no tengo que hacer eso.

Bella se puso en pie de inmediato.

—Haz el favor de tumbarte. Por un momento había olvidado...

—¿Que estoy enfermo? —Edward sonrió—. Yo también. ¿Por qué no escribimos un artículo para la revista Lancet. Nueva cura milagrosa para la gripe.

—A mí no me parece divertido —espetó Bella.

—Ni a mí —dijo él sin dejar de mirarla—. Ha sido milagroso, Bella.

Ella estaba secretamente de acuerdo, pero algo en el modo en que Edward la estaba admirando le reveló que resultaría peligroso admitirlo.

—Ahora descansa. Cuando me vaya por la mañana quiero saber que vas mejorando y que podrás cuidar de ti mismo cuando te quedes solo.

Edward alargó la mano hacia ella.

—Siéntate un rato en el borde de la cama, Bella. No hemos terminado de hablar.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No más charla, Edward. Estoy cansada y dentro de poco tengo que volver para que tomes tu siguiente pastilla.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. Puedo ocuparme yo solo.

—Probablemente, pero estaré de vuelta a las seis de todos modos. Buenas noches.

En aquella ocasión, cuando se tumbó en el sofá del cuarto de estar, Bella se sentía inquieta y tan alejada del sueño que renunció al cabo de un rato y fue de puntillas a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua. Se sentó en un taburete con la barbilla apoyada en las manos y al volver la mirada vio a Edward en el umbral de la puerta.

—Pareces la viva imagen de la desesperación, Bella —dijo él mientras se acercaba.

Bella bajó del taburete.

—Estaba pensando en unos detalles.

—¿Qué detalles?

—En las fechas —Bella se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo al decir aquello.

Edward alargó involuntariamente una mano hacia ella y Bella se apoyó lánguidamente contra él.

—¿Cuándo lo sabrás?

—Al final de la próxima semana. He de enterarme de cuándo puedo someterme a la prueba del embarazo.

Edward apoyó una mano bajo su barbilla para que alzara el rostro.

—Y me darás el resultado de inmediato.

—Por supuesto —ella sonrió débilmente—. Te aseguro que no había contado con todo esto cuando decidí hacer de buena samaritana.

—Así te curarás de todos tus impulsos caritativos para el futuro —Edward acarició con delicadeza el pelo de Bella, que sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta—. Ve a descansar un rato. Prometo tomar la pastilla a las seis.

—No podría dormir ni aunque lo intentara.

—Yo tampoco. El recuerdo de haberte hecho el amor, Bella Swan, va a darme insomnio para mucho tiempo.

—Seguro que les dices eso a todas las chicas.

—No podrías estar más equivocada —Edward se estremeció y ella lo tomó de inmediato del brazo.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de volver a la cama? Te prohíbo terminantemente recaer.

—Si obedezco, ¿te quedarás a cuidarme?

—¡Desde luego que no! Porque a partir de ahora vas a estar bien. Aunque puede que te sientas un poco débil durante una temporada. A mí me pasó.

—Sin ti cerca estaré peor que un poco débil —una vez en la cama, Edward dedicó una torva mirada a Bella—. ¿De verdad piensas abandonarme por la mañana?

—Tengo trabajo —le recordó ella—. Pero cuando termine en casa de los Young vendré a ver qué tal estás antes de irme a casa.

Bella se aseguró de que Edward se tomara el antibiótico a las seis y luego se retiró durante una hora al sofá para pensar en la pastilla del día después, algo que ninguno de los dos había mencionado. Si su intolerancia a la píldora era indicio de algo, el efecto de una dosis tan fuerte de hormonas podría resultar muy desagradable, pero sería preferible a un posible embarazo. Aunque aquella experiencia de amor, sexo, o lo que hubiera sido lo sucedido con Edward, no tenía por qué acabar necesariamente en un embarazo. Y aunque así fuera, tampoco sería el fin del mundo. Se mordió el labio. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? No podía criar un bebé en su habitación en casa de Emmet. Los dos tramos de escaleras vetaban aquella posibilidad. Tendría que buscar otro sitio al que ir. Porque, por varios motivos, entre otros la ocupación de su padre, no podía enfrentarse a la idea de volver embarazada y soltera a Chastlecombe.

Finalmente se levantó, utilizó uno de los cepillos de dientes nuevos que Edward tenía en el baño principal y luego fue a la cocina a preparar café. Superando su renuencia a ver a Edward cuando amaneció, asomó la cabeza a su cuarto y lo encontró sentado en la cama, con el _Financial Times_ abierto entre las manos.

—Buenos días —saludó él a la vez que dejaba el periódico a un lado—. Pareces hecha polvo, Bella.

—Lo mío no son precisamente las mañanas —confesó ella—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor que ayer —Edward olfateó el aire—. Para empezar, creo que he recuperado el olfato. ¿Huelo a café?

—Ahora mismo te traigo uno.

—Trae también el tuyo y ven a sentarte conmigo. Tenemos que hablar.

Bella asintió y fue a la cocina. Volvió un momento después con dos tazas. Entregó una a Edward y luego se sentó con la suya entre las manos.

—De lo primero que tenemos que hablar es de la píldora del día después —dijo—. Será mejor que busque hoy mismo un médico para que me recete una.

—¡Ni hablar! La compañera de piso de Carmen vomitó durante varios días después de tomarla y no se libró del embarazo. Con tu intolerancia a la píldora normal, nadie sabe el efecto que podría tener sobre ti una dosis tan elevada de hormonas. Deja que me ocupe yo de las consecuencias.

—Aún no sabemos si habrá consecuencias —dijo Bella, irritada.

—Es cierto. Pero nada de la píldora del día después —dijo Edward con énfasis—. Prométemelo.

—De acuerdo —Bella se sintió secretamente aliviada al no haber tenido que tomar personalmente aquella decisión—. Y ahora, hablemos del desayuno. ¿Te apetecen unos huevos?

—Sí. Si tú también tomas alguno. Aquí. Conmigo —Edward se apoyó contra el cabecero de la cama y sonrió persuasivamente.

Bella asintió sin decir nada, tomó la bandeja y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Cómo quieres los huevos?

—Como a ti te gusten —dijo Edward—. ¿A qué hora tienes que ir a casa de los Young?

—No estarán de vuelta hasta la tarde, así que iré después de que te hayas tomado el siguiente antibiótico.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de mirar el reloj y tragar la pastilla yo solito.

—Me alegra saberlo, porque a partir de la siguiente pastilla tendrás que hacerlo así.

Bella volvió al cabo de un rato con dos zumos de naranja y dos tortillas en una bandeja. Entregó su parte a Edward y se sentó a comer la suya.

—Maravilloso —dijo él, y miró el plato de ella—. La tuya es mucho más pequeña que la mía.

—Yo no soy la enferma necesitada de alimento... Cuidado, no comas tan deprisa.

—Sí, enfermera —Edward le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Bella se encogiera.

—Puede que te apetezca algo más sólido luego —dijo con voz ronca—. Haré un poco de compra cuando salga. ¿Qué te apetecería?

—Si voy a tener que ocuparme de prepararlo, algo elemental, como sopa —Edward suspiró melancólica mente.

—¿No sabes cocinar?

—Puedo hacerlo si es absolutamente necesario. Pero de momento estoy bajo de energía... al menos para cocinar —añadió él sin dejar de mirarla.

Bella se puso en pie casi de un salto y tomó su plato vacío con el rostro ruborizado.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, sopa —miró a su alrededor—. Mañana puedes retirarte un rato al sofá mientras yo me ocupo de limpiar la habitación.

—¿Mañana? —Edward se animó visiblemente—. Pensaba que hoy me abandonabas definitivamente.

Bella se encogió de hombros, resignada.

—Supongo que será mejor que vuelva mañana. Pero no por mucho tiempo —añadió cuando los ojos de Edward brillaron de satisfacción.

—Aceptaré las migajas de compañía que quieras ofrecerme —dijo él con una humildad muy poco convincente.

Bella sonrió y fue a la cocina a preparar té. La intimidad de compartir las comidas en el dormitorio tenía que terminar. Hacía que aquello se pareciera demasiado a una relación que no existía en realidad. Y si lo sucedido durante la noche llegaba a tener alguna consecuencia, parte de la culpa era suya. Edward no le había pedido que fuera a cuidarlo. Y ella no podía negar que la forzada intimidad de los pasados días había eliminado la barrera jefe empleado que había tratado de alzar entre ella y Edward Cullen. Pero, pasara lo que pasase, el hecho era que seguían siendo prácticamente unos desconocidos.

Tras preparar el té fue al dormitorio, entregó una taza a Edward y se sentó.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó—. De verdad.

—Mucho mejor. Ayer creía que me estaba muriendo. Hoy me siento muy vivo —Edward sonrió—. Y todo gracias a una combinación de la ciencia médica y de tus amorosos cuidados, Bella. Ningún hombre podría pedir más.

—Bien. En ese caso no me sentiré tan culpable cuando te deje solo.

La sonrisa de Edward se esfumó al instante.

—Voy a echarte mucho de menos.

—Tonterías —Bella se levantó—. Hasta el pasado viernes ni siquiera me habías visto.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron.

—¿Por qué no logro asimilar eso?

—Porque estás en baja forma. En cuanto te recuperes y vuelvas a enfrentarte a tus acciones y a las fluctuaciones del mercado, o lo que sea que hagas...

—Seguiré sintiéndome muy agradecido por tus cuidados, Bella. Y no te olvidaré.

Bella suspiró, impaciente.

—Supongo que volvemos al tema de las «consecuencias».

Edward le dedicó una penetrante mirada.

—Espero que no se te haya pasado por la cabeza la idea de no mantenerme informado.

—No —contestó Bella, aunque lo cierto era que sí se había planteado aquella posibilidad—. Pero hasta entonces, ¿te importaría dejar el tema?

—Solo de momento —Edward la miró con aire taciturno—. ¿Tienes que limpiar la casa de los Young hoy? Deberías descansar.

—No me llevará mucho tiempo hacer algo de compra y asegurarme de que todo esté en orden para su regreso. Limpié la casa a fondo el viernes.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron.

—¡Un día lleno de acontecimientos el viernes!

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa de asentimiento y tomó ambas tazas.

—Quédate en la cama, por favor. Acepta el consejo de una experta. Puede que te sientas mejor ahora, pero aún necesitas un día o dos de reposo.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Me volveré loco.

—Tonterías. Tienes televisión, radio y un montón de libros —dijo Bella, impaciente—. Sé razonable, Edward. Cuando venga a ver qué tal estás te traeré el periódico:

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás? —preguntó él en un tono tan sombrío que ella no pudo evitar reír.

—Lo que haga falta.

Tras dar a Edward su pastilla y un vaso de agua, Bella bajó a comprar antes de ir a la casa de los Young. Después de regar las plantas y asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, dejó una breve nota en la cocina diciendo que Edward tenía la gripe y regresó a casa de este.

Entró con todo el sigilo que pudo, dejó la compra en la cocina, se asomó al dormitorio y frunció el ceño al encontrarlo vacío. No fue capaz de reprimir un grito ahogado cuando Edward la atrapó por detrás entre sus brazos, le hizo darse la vuelta y la besó.

—¡No hagas eso! —lo reprendió a la vez que lo apartaba de su lado de un empujón—. ¿Por qué no estás en la cama?

—Por razones obvias —Edward parpadeó repentinamente y tuvo que apoyarse contra la cómoda del dormitorio.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo Bella, enfadada—. El crimen nunca compensa, Edward Cullen. Seguro que la cabeza te está dando vueltas.

—Sí —admitió él mientras se dejaba llevar a la cama dócilmente—. Pero solo por el efecto que me produces.

—Te refieres a que no estás tan en forma como creías —Bella miró su reloj, indecisa—. Ahora debo volver a Spitalfields, pero puedo volver esta tarde si quieres.

—Y si prometo quedarme en la cama todo el rato, ¿te quedarás a pasar la noche? —preguntó él, con tal mirada de alivio que Bella, que no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, asintió, derrotada.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Pero solo esta noche.

—No vuelvas caminando, Bella. Toma un taxi. Yo me ocupo de pagarlo.

Ella sonrió con ironía.

—Tendrás que hacerlo. Mi presupuesto no da para taxis.

Antes de irse preparó café y un sándwich y se lo llevó a Edward.

—Recuerda la pastilla de las dos. Yo estaré de vuelta a tiempo para la siguiente dosis.

—Me las arreglaré sin ti de algún modo —aseguró Edward—. Ve a casa y descansa, Bella. Las ojeras que tienes empiezan a producirme sentimientos de culpabilidad.

Ella sonrió.

—Ya es hora de que me vaya —alzó un dedo con gesto admonitorio—. Cuando hayas tomado el antibiótico, duerme un rato.

—Lo haré, enfermera, aunque solo sea para pasar el tiempo hasta tu vuelta. Y toma algo de dinero para el taxi.

—Ya arreglaremos eso cuando vuelva...

—Tómalo ahora —ordenó Edward en un tono que hizo que Bella fuera de inmediato a la cómoda a por la cartera. Sacó un billete y se lo enseñó.

—Ahora me voy.

—¿No me das un beso de despedida?

—¡Desde luego que no! Adiós.

** Hola chicas! Acá esta el nuevo cap.**

**Chicas, por exámenes y trabajo voy a poner un día para cada actualización! Vidas opuestas la voy a actualizar todos los sábados, si este cap llega a los 10 reviews, actualizo antes. **

**Nueva adaptación!**

**_Argumento:_**

**_Él necesitaba un heredero… ella esperaba un hijo suyo…_**

_Dejarse seducir por un francés guapo y bronceado no figuraba en la lista de cosas que Bella Swan pensaba hacer durante sus vacaciones. Pero Edward Cullen-Masen no era un hombre al que una mujer pudiera rechazar fácilmente.  
Bella intentó resistirse a él, pero la falta de experiencia no la ayudó. Fue una sorpresa enamorarse y mucho más descubrir a su regreso que se había quedado embarazada._

_Después de acabado el romance, Edward se enteró de que Bella esperaba un hijo suyo y decidió que quería un heredero y que Bella se convirtiera en su esposa._

**Nos leemos**


	6. Capitulo 6

******Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación de "Vidas opuestas" de Catherine George. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**  


**Capítulo 6**

En el camino de vuelta Bella compró una prueba de embarazo y averiguó que tenía que esperar varios días antes de poder utilizarlo. Cuando llegó a Spitalfields subió cansinamente las dos plantas hasta su dormitorio y vio que había una luz roja en el contestador. Segura de que el mensaje era de Mike, pero temiendo borrarlo por si era de Edward, presionó el botón y escuchó.

—Bella, soy Mike de nuevo. Como si no lo supieras. Necesito hablar contigo. Contesta —hubo una pausa—. De acuerdo. Juega a tu modo. Pero no creas que vas a poder ocultarte para siempre.

¿Por qué no?, se preguntó Bella, furiosa. No tenía nada que decirle a Mike. Su separación había sido tan desagradable que se estremeció al recordarla. La pelea que habían tenido había estado a punto de llegar a la violencia antes de que Mike se marchara de la casa aquella noche. Temiendo que pudiera regresar en cualquier momento, Bella había dejado un mensaje en el contestador de su jefe diciendo que estaba enferma y se había ido de Londres a Chastelcombe con todas sus posesiones. Para cuando llegó a casa de sus padres, su enfermedad ficticia se había convertido en una auténtica gripe, y en cuanto se recuperó lo suficiente como para tomar decisiones conscientes envió su dimisión. Aparte de algunas llamadas frenéticas a casa de sus padres, cuando Mike fue informado de que Bella no quería volver a saber nada de él no volvió a molestarla. Hasta que había vuelto, a la carga con aquellas llamadas a su nuevo número.

Bella borró la última, llamó por teléfono para que un taxi pasara a recogerla a las cinco y media, se cambió y bajó a limpiar las habitaciones de Emmett. Tras ocuparse también de las de Jasper, volvió a su habitación con un intenso deseo de meterse en la cama, pero en lugar de ello se tomó un café bien fuerte. Después preparó una pequeña bolsa de viaje para pasar la noche y tomó una reconfortante ducha. Se secó el pelo, lo sujetó en lo alto de su cabeza y se maquilló cuidadosamente el rostro. Bostezando, se puso unos vaqueros color bronce, un jersey negro, unas botas negras, bufanda a juego y un chaquetón negro. Después bajó con sus cosas a esperar al taxi.

Cuando llegó a casa de Edward se asomó sigilosamente al dormitorio y lo encontró sentado en una silla, en bata, viendo las noticias en la televisión. Al verla se puso en pie con tal sonrisa de placer que Bella sintió que un puño gigante oprimía su corazón.

—Estoy de vuelta —dijo tras una pausa.

—Te he echado de menos —contestó él con voz ronca.

—¿Has dormido?

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

—No. En lugar de dormir he tomado una ducha.

—¿Me pegarás si te digo que yo también he tomado una?

Bella sonrió.

—Supongo que ya no tendría mucho sentido que te riñera. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor ahora que te he visto, Bella Swan —Edward se acercó a ella—. Pareces cansada.

—Tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

—¿Has estado trabajando con tu ordenador?

—No. Solo he recogido un poco —Bella miró su reloj y se quitó el chaquetón—. Voy a traerte algo de beber para que puedas tomar tu pastilla.

—Estaba a punto de hacerlo, aunque me encanta que hayas llegado para recordármelo.

—En ese caso, vuelve a la cama.

Bella colgó su chaquetón en la habitación de invitados, decidió que la colcha que había dejado aireándose en el suelo podía seguir un rato más allí y fue a la cocina para preparar una bebida caliente con zumo de limón, miel y azúcar moreno.

—He pensado que te apetecería esto para variar —dijo cuando se la llevó a Edward.

Él tomó un sorbo y sonrió.

—Pura nostalgia. Mi abuela solía prepararnos esto cuando Carmen y yo teníamos catarro.

Bella le alcanzó los antibióticos.

—Traga esto y pronto volverás a la normalidad.

Aquel era un pensamiento bastante deprimente. La normalidad para Edward Cullen estaba a años luz de la normalidad para Bella Swan.

Edward tragó su pastilla e hizo un gesto para que Bella se sentara.

—Siéntate y háblame. Te he echado de menos.

—Has dicho que has dormido.

—Es cierto —Edward la miró a los ojos—. Pero habría dormido mejor contando con tu compañía.

Bella se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla e hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse.

—¿Crees que ese es el motivo por el que he venido esta noche? ¿Para dormir contigo? —preguntó abiertamente.

Él sonrió.

—Sé exactamente por qué has venido.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Porque no podías soportar la idea de dejarme solo y enfermo.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Una explicación un poco empalagosa. Pollyana no es una de mis novelas favoritas.

—Si añadiera que también me pareces increíblemente sexy, ¿te gustaría más? —preguntó Edward, y rió al ver la expresión de Bella—. Espero que nunca juegues al póquer.

Ella se levantó con el ceño fruncido.

—Voy a preparar algo de comer.

—Solo comeré si vienes aquí y comes conmigo —advirtió él

—Compartiré la comida contigo, pero no aquí. Si te sientes con fuerzas, sugiero que te levantes un rato y comas en una bandeja.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Significa eso que no piensas volver a poner los pies en mi dormitorio?

—Desde luego que no. Pienso recogerlo a fondo por la mañana.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo decir que estás preciosa esta noche?

—Desde luego que sí —contestó Bella, y trató de ignorar los agitados latidos de su corazón—. Por cierto, ¿te gusta el salmón frío?

—Lo cierto es que sí, ¡pero por ti comería cualquier cosa; Bella Swan!

Bella fue a preparar la cena sabiendo perfectamente que tenía muy buen aspecto aquella noche. Se había tomado muchas molestias peinándose y maquillándose, y la ropa que llevaba era la que solía ponerse cuando salía con Angela o cuando se reunía con Emmett y los demás para tomar algo. No era la ropa con laque solía ir a limpiar el apartamento de Edward, desde luego. Negándose a analizar los motivos que la habían impulsado a vestirse así, preparó unas patatas y unas judías verdes y las puso a hervir. Mientras se hacían se ocupó del salmón y la salsa que había comprado para acompañarlo.

Cuando todo estuvo listo fue a llamar a la puerta de Edward.

—La comida estará servida en cinco minutos.

Edward salió enseguida, vestido con un grueso jersey y unos pantalones caqui.

—Me he vestido para cenar. No puedo andar por ahí en bata contando con una compañía tan exquisita.

Su exquisita compañía se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo.

—Espero que no te hayas agotado en el proceso. Ve a tumbarte en uno de los sofás del cuarto de estar. No tardo.

Edward apoyó una mano en el brazo de Bella.

—Relájate, por favor. Juro que no voy a volver a saltar sobre ti.

—Creía que habíamos decidido dejar el tema —murmuró Bella.

—No podemos pretender que lo de anoche no sucedió —Edward la tomó por la barbilla y le hizo mirarlo—. Pero solo por esta tarde, olvidemos que estoy enfermo y que solo estás aquí porque se lo prometiste a mi hermana. Disfruto de tu compañía, así que, por un par de horas, ¿no podrías simular que tú también disfrutas de la mía?

Bella lo miró a los ojos.

—Sabes muy bien que no tengo que simularlo.

—¿Es ese el motivo por el que has vuelto?

Bella sonrió.

—Supongo que ese debe de ser uno de los motivos.

Edward no había dicho más que la verdad. Bella había vuelto porque no soportaba la idea de pensar en él enfermo y solo, y también porque le había prometido a su hermana que lo cuidaría. Pero había un motivo más básico que aquellos. Le apetecía estar con Edward. Sabía que aquel era un simple interludio en sus vidas normales. En cuanto Edward estuviera mejor ya no la necesitaría.

Y no necesitó simular para disfrutar de la compañía de Edward mientras comían. Fue divertido comer con los platos en las rodillas, sentados juntos en el mismo sofá mientras hablaban amistosamente sobre los méritos de varios autores literarios.

—Estaba buenísimo —dijo Edward cuando por fin dejó el tenedor y el cuchillo en el plato—. Si alguien me hubiera dicho esta mañana que iba a ser capaz de cenar esto, no lo habría creído.

—Es muy halagador para la cocinera, pero lo cierto es que apenas he tenido que cocinar nada. Cualquiera puede preparar algo así.

Edward miró a Bella mientras esta se levantaba a recoger su plato.

—No en mi cocina. Hasta ahora, nadie había cocinado en ella para mí.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Bella, sorprendida.

—En serio. Mis amigas prefieren comer fuera. Incluyendo a mi hermana.

Consciente de que un hombre como Edward no debía de carecer de mujeres en su vida, Bella controló una irracional punzada de celos y fue a llenar el lavavajillas. Cuando volvió con la bandeja de café, Edward se levantó de inmediato para ayudarla.

—Tranquilo —advirtió Bella—. No te levantes tan deprisa. Aún no estás en plena forma.

Edward hizo una mueca mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa.

—Solo Dios sabe cómo estaría ahora si no hubieras venido a cuidarme —se sentó en el sofá y palmeó a su lado—. Supongo que no me conviene un coñac con el café, ¿no?

—El alcohol no mezcla bien con los antibióticos —dijo Bella con firmeza, y le alcanzó una taza—. Y este es el último café que te tomas hoy, o no dormirás.

Edward se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá sin dejar de mirarla.

—Teniéndote en la habitación contigua, lo más probable es que no duerma en absoluto.

—En ese caso será mejor que me vaya a casa.

—Si te vas, tú tampoco dormirás.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque estarás preocupada por mí.

La sonrisa de Edward fue tan ufana que Bella no pudo evitar reír.

—¡Sofista! —lo acusó.

—De todos modos, tengo razón. Sé que perderías el sueño por cualquier conocido tuyo si supieras que está solo y enfermo.

No podía estar más equivocado. Hasta entonces, Bella nunca había experimentado un afán tan abrumador por cuidar de alguien. Desde luego, nunca le había pasado algo así con Mike. Aquel descubrimiento le habría ahorrado muchos problemas si lo hubiera hecho al principio de su relación.

—Será mejor que no te quedes levantado mucho tiempo —aconsejó.

—Pero si vuelvo al dormitorio se acabará todo —protestó Edward—. No más Bella.

Ella sonrió.

—Puedes quedarte levantado hasta que tomes tu próxima pastilla.

—¡Gracias! Por eso y por muchas otras cosas —Edward la miró con expresión pensativa—. Es extraño pensar que has estado compartiendo este apartamento conmigo todo este tiempo sin que yo lo supiera.

—No lo he compartido. Lo he limpiado.

—Pero eras tú la que hacía que resultara un placer volver a casa. Es una pena que no suela regresar más temprano, porque nos habríamos conocido antes.

Bella rió.

—Cuando por fin nos conocimos quise que me tragara la tierra. ¿Pensaste que era una ladrona sofisticada que estaba tomando nota de tus posesiones en su ordenador?

Edward negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Pensaba que estaba alucinando.

—Fuiste muy tolerante.

—Menos mal. De lo contrario, habría languidecido aquí solo y enfermo, sin nadie que me cuidara.

—Lo dudo mucho. Tu hermana habría arreglado las cosas para que viniera una enfermera a cuidarte.

Edward, se estremeció.

—Esa posibilidad hace que me sienta aún más agradecido por lo que has hecho.

Bella bostezó de repente.

—¡Lo siento! He tenido un día muy ocupado... —se interrumpió, ruborizada.

—Pensaba que habías ido a casa a descansar.

Bella bajó la mirada.

—He descansado un poco, pero también he tenido que trabajar. Me había retrasado un poco...

—¡Así que has pasado la tarde limpiando la casa de tu casero!

—Y las habitaciones de Jasper —Bella alzó levemente la barbilla—. No tienes por qué mirarme así, Edward. A fin de cuentas, así es como me gano la vida de momento.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Dadas las circunstancias, podían haberte dado el día libre.

—Y lo habrían hecho si hubieran sabido que había estado cuidando de ti. Pero eso habría sido aprovecharme de Emmett y de Jasper.

—¿No saben que me estás cuidando?

—No. A veces no los veo durante días. Y cuando los veo no me dedico a darles explicaciones —Bella miró su reloj.

—No me digas que estás a punto de soplar el silbato —dijo Edward, resignado.

—Si quieres quedarte levantado un rato después de tomar la pastilla es cosa tuya —Bella se levantó—. Voy a traértela junto con un poco de agua. Dejaré un termo con una bebida caliente de limón por si tienes sed por la noche.

—Gracias —Edward entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Qué termo?

—El mío. Lo he traído conmigo.

—Eres un dechado de virtudes —dijo él, maravillado—. ¿Nunca has pensado en hacerte enfermera profesional?

—No es lo mío —Bella sonrió y fue a la cocina, alegrándose de que Edward no supiera que él era el único hombre que había conocido que había hecho aflorar su instinto de protección.

Cuando volvió al cuarto de estar se sintió conmovida al ver que Edward había hecho un nido de cojines en el rincón que ella había ocupado en el sofá.

—Pon los pies en alto y descansa ahí un rato —ordenó él.

—Gracias. Tiene un aspecto tan tentador que voy a hacerlo —Bella se quitó las botas y se acurrucó en el sofá con un suspiro de placer—. Ya lo sabes prácticamente todo sobre mí, Edward. ¿Me pasaría de la raya si te interrogara sobre tu pasado?

Edward alzó una ceja con gesto irónico.

—Te refieres a la raya que hay entre amo y esclavo, ¿no?

—Exacto —asintió ella, sonriente—. Si prometo completa discreción, ¿me harás un pequeño resumen de la vida y milagros de Edward Cullen?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy preocupado por tu discreción. Dudo que mi persona resulte de especial interés para tus amigos.

«No conoce a Angela», pensó Bella mientras él empezaba a hablar de su época en el colegio, seguida de sus estudios en Cambridge. Al parecer, desde el principio había tenido muy clara su vocación. Empezó a trabajar como especialista de inversiones en un banco en el que fue ascendiendo rápidamente hasta que otro banco mucho más importante solicitó sus servicios.

—El éxito del banco en el que trabajo actualmente se debe al equilibrio que buscamos de forma insistente entre la ambición y los recursos...

Edward sonrió al ver que Bella se había quedado dormida. Aquello le permitió observar detenidamente su rostro, enmarcado por unos mechones de pelo negro, y la rítmica subida y bajada de sus pechos bajo el ceñido jersey negro que llevaba. Sabiendo que era culpable del agotamiento que había podido finalmente con ella, la culpabilidad se mezcló con el placer que le producía contemplarla. Con un sentimiento de protección desconocido para él en sus experiencias previas con mujeres, se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertarla y permaneció de pie, indeciso. Si la dejaba como estaba, Bella despertaría en algún momento temblando de frío. Incluso podría recaer con la gripe. Se frotó la barbilla pensativamente unos momentos y luego, con sumo cuidado, la tomó en brazos y permaneció un momento quieto para recuperar el equilibrio.

Aliviado al comprobar que podía con ella, fue al cuarto de invitados, pero se detuvo en el umbral, maldiciendo en silencio. No había almohadas, la cama estaba sin hacer y la colcha estaba extendida en el suelo. Que él supiera, ya no le quedaba ninguna muda de sábanas limpia... y además se estaba quedando rápidamente sin energía.

Solo le quedaba una opción. Llevó a Bella a su dormitorio y la dejó sobre la cama, que ella había hecho en algún momento durante la tarde. Bella murmuró algo incomprensible y él permaneció sobre ella, apoyado sobre las manos, esforzándose por no toser. Finalmente se irguió. No habría sido buena idea caer sobre ella. Al menos desde el punto de vista de Bella. Aún quedaba por resolver el problema de si debía desvestirla o dejarla como estaba. Podía quedarse con el jersey, pero los vaqueros eran tan ceñidos que se sentiría incómoda con ellos en la cama. Con mucho cuidado, soltó el botón, bajó la cremallera y tiró hacia abajo del pantalón. Por suerte, este se deslizó con facilidad por sus piernas. Bella hizo un ruido de protesta pero enseguida se acurrucó como un animalillo poniéndose cómodo en su nido.

Edward permaneció un momento observándola. Tras asegurarse de que seguía dormida fue al baño a desvestirse. Cuando salió, seguía exactamente como la había dejado. Cuidando de no molestarla se tumbó en el rincón más apartado de la cama... y tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no besarla antes de apagar la luz.

**Hola hola! Aca les traigo el nuevo cap. No leemos el sabado ;)**


	7. Capitulo 7

******Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación de "Vidas opuestas" de Catherine George. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 7**

Al despertar y sentir que tenía un brazo en torno a su cintura, Bella dio un grito que despertó bruscamente a Edward. Este apartó el brazo de inmediato y se irguió en la cama, tosiendo.

—Puedo explicártelo, Bella —dijo—. No te asustes.

Ella se sentó en la cama y apartó el pelo de su rostro.

—No estoy asustada ahora que sé que eres tú. Pero por un momento he pensado que eras Mike.

Edward suspiró, aliviado.

—Temía que gritaras y salieras corriendo al despertarte y encontrarte en la misma cama conmigo. Pero te juro que hay una explicación lógica.

Pero Bella estaba menos preocupada con las explicaciones lógicas que con el descubrimiento de que le parecía perfectamente Emmetural compartir una cama con Edward.

—¿No quieres saber por qué te he traído aquí? —preguntó él—. Y antes de que lo preguntes, lo único que hemos hecho ha sido dormir.

—Eso ya lo sé —Bella lo sorprendió con una sonrisa—. A menos que te las hayas arreglado para ponerme la ropa después de conseguir lo que querías. Sin contar los vaqueros, estoy totalmente vestida.

—Anoche te quedaste dormida en el sofá —explicó Edward—. Temía que te enfriaras y decidí llevarte al dormitorio de invitados, pero encontré la cama sin hacer y las energías se me estaban acabando, de manera que te traje aquí y te quité los vaqueros para que estuvieras más cómoda.

Bella rió pero, repentinamente consciente de que ya no era necesario compartir la cama de Edward, se levantó, tomó sus vaqueros y se los puso rápidamente.

—Nunca había dormida vestida —murmuró, ligeramente avergonzada—. Si no te importa, tomaré una ducha rápida antes de preparar el desayuno.

—No me importa en lo más mínimo.

Más tarde, vestida con los vaqueros de recambio y la sudadera que había llevado consigo, Bella llamó a la puerta de Edward antes de entrar.

—Ya es un poco tarde para las formalidades, Bella —dijo él, sonriente—. A fin de cuentas, durante estos días hemos compartido casi todas las intimidades posibles. Es cierto que la más romántica de todas no fue elección tuya, pero en el poco tiempo que hemos compartido hemos llegado a conocernos sorprendentemente bien.

«Demasiado bien en determinado aspecto», pensó Bella.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

—Mejor —aseguró él—. Aparte de la tos, voy camino de recuperarme.

—Bien. Voy a traerte el desayuno. Luego, cuando te sientas con ánimos, puedes ir al sofá un rato para que yo pueda recoger la habitación.

—¿Y después?

—Volveré a Spitalfields.

Edward la miró con expresión acusadora.

—¿No te preocupa que recaiga?

—¡No puedo quedarme aquí todo el tiempo, Edward!

—¿Por qué no? ¿Se supone que tienes que ir a limpiar algún otro sitio?

—No —admitió Bella—. Hoy no.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tienes que ir a Spitalfields?

—Para empezar, por mi ordenador. No estoy jugando a escribir una novela, Edward. Debería estar trabajando en ella ahora mismo.

—Ve a por él y tráelo aquí.

Ella lo miró con expresión burlona.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no podrás arreglártelas por tu cuenta si me voy?

—No. Soy perfectamente capaz de calentar una sopa y de tomar los antibióticos a mis horas —los oscuros ojos de Edward retuvieron la mirada de Bella como si fueran imanes—. Te estoy pidiendo que te quedes por e1 simple hecho de que te echaría mucho de menos si te fueras.

Bella giró sobre sus talones y fue hacia la puerta.

—Necesito un café. Volveré en cuanto pueda con tu desayuno.

La situación se le estaba escapando de las manos. Mientras preparaba el café y hervía unos huevos, Bella tomó una firme decisión. A partir de aquel momento no iba a permitir que aquellos hipnóticos ojos negros la persuadieran en contra de su razón. La situación era los suficientemente típica; el paciente dependiente de la enfermera. Pero ella no era enfermera, y si le quedaba algo de sentido común se iría de allí nada más recoger el dormitorio de Edward y no volvería hasta que tuviera que limpiar de nuevo. En su papel oficial de asistenta, nada más. Aunque lo mejor sería no volver en absoluto.

—¿A qué viene ese ceño fruncido?

Bella volvió la cabeza y vio a Edward completamente vestido.

—Estás levantado —dijo, tontamente, y él sonrió.

—Así es. De todos modos debía abandonar pronto mi habitación, así que he venido a comer aquí contigo, en la cocina —Edward la miró atentamente antes de añadir—: Pero si tienes algo en contra, llevaré mi desayuno al cuarto de estar y te dejaré en paz.

Bella dejó su resolución en suspenso.

—Por supuesto que no tengo nada en contra. Siéntate en uno de esos taburetes y bebe el zumo de naranja mientras preparo las tostadas. Espero que te gusten los huevos hervidos.

Fue divertido sentarse a la barra de la cocina con Edward y compartir con él el desayuno.

—¿Qué sueles desayunar? —preguntó Bella mientras ponía un poco de mermelada en su tostada.

—Solo un zumo de frutas. Caroline, mi secretaria, suele tenerme preparado un café con croissants cuando llegó al despacho. ¿Y tú?

—En casa de mis padres solía desayunar algo parecido a esto.

—¿Y con Mike?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Yo siempre me iba antes al despacho para preparar un café con tostadas a mi jefe.

—¿Lamentó tu jefe que dejaras el trabajo?

—Eso dijo. Contestó a mi renuncia con una carta muy amable en la que manifestaba su pesar y prometía darme unas magníficas referencias. Incluso me pedía que lo llamara y fuera a verlo alguna vez. Pero, por razones obvias, no voy a hacerlo. Que yo sepa, Mike sigue trabajando allí.

—He estado pensando en Mike —dijo Edward—. ¿Por qué te está llamando? ¿Quiere que hagáis las paces?

—Si es así, ya puede esperar sentado. Lo cierto es que me sorprende que aún quiera saber algo de mí.

—¿Porqué?

—Por el dinero —Bella sonrió con tristeza—. Mi dinero. Cuando rompimos tuvimos una fuerte pelea al respecto. Inocentemente, yo había entregado a Mike mis ahorros como parte del depósito para comprar el piso. Pero aquella noche, cuando le dije que me lo devolviera se negó, porque no quería que me fuera. Además, no habíamos hecho ningún papel legal en el que se especificara que yo le había entregado dinero —los ojos de Bella destellaron—. Me fié de él como una estúpida y aprendí, por el camino más duro, que la cohabitación no da los mismos derechos al hombre que a la mujer. Aunque yo me ocupé de pagar la comida y las facturas de los gastos domésticos mientras estuvimos juntos, no contribuí a los pagos de la hipoteca. El querido Mike había puesto esta a su nombre, lo que significa que no tengo derechos legales sobre el piso que compartimos y ninguna esperanza de recuperar el dinero.

Edward maldijo en voz alta.

—¿El muy miserable te engañó, te dejó sin tu dinero y se quedó con la casa? ¿Te pusiste en contacto con algún abogado?

—Sí, pero este me aconsejó que no lo denunciara. En su opinión, el caso nos costaría más dinero del que yo entregué a Mike para el piso. De todos modos, yo lo único que quería entonces era olvidarme para siempre de él y de su maldita hipoteca. Qué estúpida fui... —Bella bajó la mirada hacia su taza—. Yo había ahorrado parte de ese dinero, pero la mayoría habían sido regalos que mis padres me habían hecho a lo largo de los años. Cada vez que pienso en ello me entran ganas de matar a Mike con mis propias manos.

—Si ese miserable empieza a darte problemas, avísame de inmediato —dijo Edward con firmeza—. Yo me ocuparé de él.

—No creo que se le ocurra, pero si me locaEmilyara en Spitalfields tendría que enfrentarse antes con Emmet. Y no pongas esa cara —añadió Bella, impaciente—. Como es lógico, Emmet sería el primero en enterarse. Es su casa.

Edward bajó de su taburete y tomó a Bella de la mano para que hiciera lo mismo. Luego, apoyó las manos en sus hombros.

—Si Mike te da la lata, haré que un abogado amigo mío solicite una orden judicial contra él.

Bella se animó al oír aquello.

—Me parece una buena idea.

Edward la sujetó con más firmeza.

—Dime la verdad. Durante vuestra pelea, ¿se puso Mike físicamente violento?

—No —Bella sonrió—. La que se puso violenta fui yo. Al principio, Mike se limitó a bravuconear y a decir que estaba montando un escándalo por nada, que a fin de cuentas era un hombre y que Jessica solo había sido un ligue pasajero, que yo era la que de verdad le importaba —se encogió de hombros—. Creo que su ego no pudo soportar que le dijera que todo había acabado. Entonces, cuando le pedí que me devolviera el dinero que había invertido en la casa, las cosas se pusieron realmente feas. Cuando trató de impedirme que preparara las maletas, tomé el bate de cricket que usaba en el colegio y le dije que si no me quitaba las manos de encima le daría con él en la cabeza.

Edward echó atrás la cabeza y rió.

—¿Y qué tamaño tiene Mike?

—Es más o menos como tú de alto, pero más pesado. ¿Por qué?

Edward movió la cabeza, maravillado.

—Apenas mides más de un metro sesenta y sin embargo te enfrentaste a él.

—Desde luego que sí. Estaba deseando darle con el bate y Mike lo sabía, de manera que hizo lo único razonable: darse la vuelta y largarse.

Edward volvió a reír, encantado.

—Menos mal que yo ya no tengo por aquí mi bate.

Bella ladeó la cabeza y lo miró.

—Si surgiera la necesidad, en tu caso me vengaría de un modo más sutil.

—Ya lo has hecho —Edward apoyó una mano sobre su pecho con gesto teatral—. Has robado mi corazón.

—¡Muy gracioso! —se burló Bella—. Ahora ve a tumbarte al sofá mientras yo recojo. Luego, iré a hacer la habitación.

Estaba acabando de limpiar cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Yo iré —dijo, y fue a abrir.

—¿Bella? —Emily Young no ocultó su sorpresa al verla—. No sabía que vinieras aquí los miércoles.

—Normalmente no viene —dijo Edward desde la puerta del cuarto de estar—. Siento no mostrarme muy hospitalario, pero te recomiendo que te quedes donde estás. Aún podría contagiarte la gripe.

—Supongo que tienes razón. He visto la nota de Bella y he venido a traerte el periódico y a ver si necesitabas algo —Emily volvió su inteligente mirada hacia Bella—. ¿No te preocupa contagiarte?

—Pasé la gripe hace poco con síntomas muy parecidos, así que espero que sea el mismo virus —contestó; desesperada por ocultar su bochorno—. ¿Has pasado unas buenas vacaciones? Si Edward vuelve al sofá, podrías pasar a la cocina a tomar un café.

—No puedo quedarme, gracias —dijo Emily con pesar—. ¿Quién ha estado cuidando de ti, Edward? ¿Carmen?

—No. Está de vacaciones en Italia y tiene órdenes estrictas de no revelar a mi madre que estoy malo —Edward sonrió—. La gripe me hizo volver antes el viernes a casa, lo que fue una suerte, porque así pude conocer a Bella en persona. Ha sido una auténtica santa; la preocupó tanto que estuviera solo en mi estado que ha pasado por aquí de cuando en cuando para ver qué tal estaba.

—Espero que le hayas subido el sueldo —bromeó Emily.

—No, por Dios santo. Bella se pone echa un basilisco con la mera mención del dinero.

Edward empezó a toser y Emily le ordenó que volviera al sofá.

—Ha sido todo un detalle por tu parte cuidar de Edward, Bella —susurró mientras se disponía a salir.

Bella la acompañó al descansillo.

—Estoy casi segura de que el tema no saldrá a relucir —dijo en voz baja—, pero si por casualidad hablas con Emmet, no le digas que he estado cuidando de Edward, por favor.

—Hoy no voy a verlo, pero te prometo que cuando lo haga no le diré una palabra —dijo Emily—. ¿Crees que se pondría celoso?

—¡No! Claro que no. Pero podría informar a mi hermano, y no quiero que me dé la lata.

Cuando Bella volvió con Edward este le dedicó una torva mirada.

—Así que de verdad te vas.

—Sí, Edward.

—Está lloviendo mucho. Toma un taxi.

—Me gusta caminar.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo, frustrado.

—Se te estropeará el abrigo. Si vas a ir andando, toma algo mío prestado. Te quedará grande pero al menos llegarás seca.

Fue a su dormitorio y salió con una chaqueta impermeable negra.

—Oh, de acuerdo —Bella se alegró secretamente de poder proteger su chaquetón. Se lo quitó y dejó que Edward la ayudara a ponerse la parka—. Me llega casi hasta las rodillas —dijo, haciendo una mueca.

—Ya que estás empeñada en ir andando, mejor que mejor.

—Gracias —dijo Bella con suavidad—. Recuerda que debes seguir tomando los antibióticos con mucha agua. Hay un termo de limón con miel en el mostrador, y huevos, queso, beicon y leche en la nevera...

—Por extraño que te parezca —interrumpió Edward en tono cáustico—, me las arreglaba muy bien antes de que aparecieras en mi vida.

Bella parpadeó como si la hubiera abofeteado. De inmediato, Edward se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento. No llores, por favor.

—No estoy llorando. Solo estoy... cansada —dijo Bella con voz ronca a la vez que lo apartaba de su lado—. Adiós. Nos vemos el viernes.

—¿El viernes? —repitió Edward, desolado—. ¿Por qué no mañana?

—Mañana estoy ocupada.

—Trabajando como una esclava para tu casero, sin duda.

—Y para Jasper.

Edward la miró con tal intensidad que Bella apartó la mirada.

—Podrías venir luego para quedarte a pasar la noche.

—Podría, pero no lo haré. Adiós, Edward.

Él fue a protestar de nuevo pero se lo impidió un nuevo ataque de tos.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo cuando pudo—. La mera idea de tu ausencia me va a llevar de cabeza a una recaída.

Bella no se dejó afectar.

—Estarás perfectamente.

Pero el esfuerzo de alejarse de Edward la dejó de un humor tan gris como el color de las nubes de las que no dejó de caer agua en todo el trayecto hasta Spitalfields.

Cuando entró en casa de Emmet fue al baño a colgar la chaqueta de Edward para que se secara y luego entró en su habitación. Miró el contestador y vio que no había mensajes.

Por primera vez en su vida sintió la necesidad de descansar en su cama antes de abrir el ordenador para ponerse a escribir. Sonrió. Al menos ahora contaba con una auténtica escena de amor en la que inspirarse. La vida con Mike había sido tan decepcionante en aquel aspecto que había llegado a asumir que la culpa era suya. Pero lo sucedido con Edward había hecho que se tambalearan sus esquemas respecto a aquel tema. ¿Habían hecho el amor, o solo había sido sexo? En cualquier caso, había sido toda una revelación.

Tras pasar casi una hora en la cama, se preparó una taza de té y se sentó a leer en el ordenador todo lo que había escrito hasta entonces.

Al cabo de un rato miró su reloj y se preguntó sí Edward habría recordado tomar su pastilla. «Por supuesto que lo ha recordado», se dijo, irritada. De todos modos, con un suspiro, descolgó el teléfono y marcó su número.

Cuando una atractiva y desconocida voz femenina respondió, colgó precipitadamente. Evidentemente, alguien se había presentado por fin para cuidar al paciente. Cosa inevitable ahora que ya estaba mejor y libre de gérmenes...

Furiosa por sentirse tan molesta, se obligó a dejar de pensar en Edward y en su acompañante y se centró en su trabajo. Para cuando oyó los ruidos de Emmet y Jasper al volver a casa había hecho un considerable progreso. Satisfecha consigo misma, y repentinamente hambrienta, estaba preparándose un sándwich cuando sonó el teléfono. Esperó, resignada, suponiendo que sería Mike de nuevo, pero se puso tensa al oír que el que estaba dejando el mensaje era Edward.

—Bella, llamo solo para confirmar que he tomado la pastilla con mucha agua. Llama pronto para felicitarme...

—Estoy aquí —interrumpió ella sin aliento—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Solo.

Bella frunció el ceño en silencio.

—Sé que has llamado antes —continuó él—. Olvidaste borrar tus huellas electrónicas. La que ha contestado era Caroline, por cierto.

Caroline. ¡Su secretaria! Bella se animó al instante.

—¿Te ha recordado que debías tomar el antibiótico?

—Podrías habérselo preguntado en persona si no hubieras colgado. Pero Caroline ha venido a traerme algunos mensajes y a hablar de trabajo, no de pastillas. Y, temerosa de los virus, se ha ido en cuanto ha podido. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nada. Acabo de cerrar el ordenador tras una buena sesión de trabajo y ahora voy a comer algo. Espero que tú también vayas a hacerlo.

—Sí, enfermera. Estoy sorprendentemente hambriento. Emily ha venido un momento por la tarde a traer una especie de guiso que puedo calentar en el microondas.

—Así que ya no tengo que preocuparme más.

—¿Estabas preocupada?

—La primera noche que tosiste como si fueras una motosierra sí me preocupé. Estabas tan pálido que temí que te hubieras quedado sin glóbulos rojos.

Edward rió.

—Puede que estuviera medio muerto, pero me he recuperado rápidamente gracias a tus atenciones.

Bella se ruborizó al recordar.

—En ese caso, no malgastes mis esfuerzos y sigue tomando tus pastillas cada ocho horas.

—Mañana va a ser un día muy largo sin ti.

—Lee algún libro que no hayas tenido tiempo de leer hasta ahora —dijo Bella en tono enérgico—. Buenas noches. Que duermas bien —añadió, y colgó enseguida por si Edward trataba de persuadirla para que fuera a pasar el día siguiente con él. Y por si ella decía que sí.

Un rato después llamó a su madre para informarla de que había sobrevivido sin problemas a la gripe de Edward Cullen, noticia que su madre recibió con gran alivio. Bella también se sintió aliviada al saber que Mike no había vuelto a darles la lata.

Pero cuando llamó a Angela, esta se preocupó al enterarse de que Mike le había dejado otro mensaje.

—¿Qué puede querer? Al irte no te llevarías la plata de su familia, o algo parecido, ¿no? —bromeó.

—Recuerda que soy la hija de un vicario —replicó Bella, simulando sentirse ofendida.

—¿Y qué tal te ha ido con tu estupendo paciente?

—Con mi estupendo «impaciente», más bien.

—¿Te está agradecido por lo que has hecho por él?

—Sí. Pero ya está mejor. Al principio estaba tan enfermo que tuve que llamar al médico. El no quería, pero por suerte llamó su hermana y lo puso firme —Bella rió—. Deberías haber visto la cara que puso al ver que era una doctora la que acudió a verlo.

Siguieron charlando un rato hasta que Angela anunció que Ben estaba a punto de llegar a casa.

—Entonces, ¿te encuentras bien, Bella? —preguntó, repentinamente seria—. Dime la verdad.

—Me encuentro perfectamente. No he tosido ni estornudado ni una sola vez.

—No me refería a eso. Lo que trato de decir con mi habitual falta de tacto es que acabas de superar tu ruptura con Mike y que debes cuidarte de no cometer ninguna imprudencia, Bella.

Demasiado tarde para aquella advertencia, pensó Bella después de colgar.

La palabra «imprudente» no llegaba a describir su comportamiento con Edward Cullen. Debería haberse resistido, haber protestado, haber hecho algo. Pero en cuanto Edward la había tomado entre sus brazos, su cerebro parecía haber dejado de funcionar. Además, si se lo hubiera impedido, tal vez habría pasado por la vida sin llegar a saber lo mágico y sublime que podía ser hacer el amor. Se estremeció al recordar. Y, fuera cual fuese el resultado de lo sucedido, no pensaba culpar a Edward por ello. Él no le había pedido que acudiera a su lado corriendo a jugar a la enfermera. Una irónica sonrisa curvó los labios de Bella a la vez que su mirada se volvía más soñadora. No merecía la pena perder el tiempo arrepintiéndose de una experiencia que Edward había calificado muy adecuadamente de «milagrosa».

Bella volvió a tierra con una sacudida. En el futuro evitaría todo contacto con los milagros y limitaría sus impulsos caritativos a dar unas monedas a alguien que las necesitara.

El tiempo pasó muy despacio el resto de la tarde. Se sentía demasiado cansada como para abrir el ordenador y demasiado inquieta para leer. Era imperativo que buscara alguna forma de ocupar su mente. Su trabajo de asistenta le dejaba la mente libre para esbozar su novela, pero también para preocuparse por lo que el destino fuera a depararle.

**Chicas perdonen la tardaza! Estoy muy ocupada con examenes y trabajos practicos, de hecho estoy tomando un descanso. Deseenme suerte con el Quijote :(**

**Aca esta el capitulo!**

**Nos estamos leyendo ;)**


End file.
